The Space Angels
by Iceman3
Summary: This is the story of the Space Angels, the New Republics newest fighter squadron. The story takes place just before the Kathy Tyers book 'Balance Point', and is about the battle with the Yuzzhan Vong. Please R&R. Characters are not related to my other fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-1  
  
The Space Angels were a new outfit, with a new commander, aboard a new ship. They had just been formed at the request of General Solo, as a protection force against the Imperial Remnant the New Republic had been having trouble with lately. They were said to be the best of the best, the elite of the elite. Some even had such faith as to compare them to the legendary Rogue squadron. Little did anyone know that both the Angels and the Independence, their new strike carrier, would get a christening by fire today.  
  
The doorbell rang, he didn't answer. It had been a long day, and now, at 9 o'clock in the evening, he didn't want to be disturbed. It rang again. He got up off his couch and walked to the door, wearing only some shorts and a white shirt, which hung well off his broad shoulders. He opened the door, "General Solo!" "Good evening Colonel Sheehan. Mind if I come in?" "No, not at all." Sheehan closed the door behind Solo, noticing how old he had become in the past years. "Anything I can get you?" "Yes actually. You're final roster, for the Space Angels." Sheehan picked up a data pad on the table Solo had sat at, "Right here Sir." "I'm not Sir, I hate uniforms." "Alright. I think you'll approve of the adjustments. I've taken into consideration that Rogue Squadron needs some of the best, so I cut the squadron down to 9." Solo almost fell out of his chair. "NINE?! NINE PILOTS!?" "Uhh, yeah." Colonel Sheehan nodded. "No, Colonel, I realize that you've commanded a great many squadrons, but what in the name of Sith itself convinced you that you didn't NEED 12 people in your squadron?" "These." Sheehan handed the General a report from some recent simulator missions. Solo's jaw just about hit the floor. The stats were out of this world. "A 97% chance for a successful mission, every time all 9 lifted off." Sheehan piped in, "General the way I see it, you don't need a 12 man squad if these 9 can do it just as well. Right?" "Yeah but what if one gets hurt? Or disabled?" "We'll worry about it when the time comes, but we've got basic AI and maneuver programs in all the fighters, enough to evade, drop a nav buoy and run home. That way if someone IS hurt in the cockpit, they have more chance than ever to get home." "What are you putting God's favorite fighters in my docking bays?" "No, but the next best thing. TIE Defenders." "TIE's?!" Solo had been known to dislike them, as they required special docking ports. "Yes. You saw the efficiency reports." "If you can make it work, Colonel, do it. But the second those TIE's are more trouble than I think they're worth, you're all getting X-Wings." "Yes, sir." "Well, I'm looking forward to tomorrow's skirmish against Demon squadron." "So am I." "Goodnight Colonel. And remember, one slip up with those fighters and POOF! More fighter space for me!" "Good night General." Colonel Sheehan walked back over to his chair and sat down. He dropped the data pad with the sim stats on the table. No sooner had he sat down, had the doorbell rung again. "I swear whoever this is, you'd better start running!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He opened the door to find his friend Jade standing there. He looked up at her face, worried. "Sorry. C'mon inside." Jade was tall for a woman. Around 5'8", with long brown hair. She looked nice, with her small long build and a red turtle neck on. "You sure? You look tired." "Naw its alright, come in." He closed the door behind her as she sat on his couch. "Well?" he said. "Well what? Sit down." Sheehan sat down next to her, against the far corner of the couch. "How's the squadron coming?" "Good, they're learning to work together. You've been a great team player recently." "Thanks. I'm just glad you chose me." "I didn't I chose your skills. And had I known it was you I would have made sure you stayed on Courasant." "HEY!" "I don't want you out here! I want you flying General Ackbar from his home to his office! I'd die if you got hurt! But now you're here, and I have little doubt you'll be fine." "Thanks.I think." "Well you're welcome." He rubbed his face, shaking out the tiredness. "You alright? You seem tense." "I am. First big trial tomorrow. We've got a lot to prove to Command. On top of that, General Solo says that if the TIE's aren't worth it he'll stick us in X-Wings!" "X-wings aren't bad fighters, Pat." "Yeah but the new TIE's are 10 times better!" "Speaking of which.let's go check em out!" "What? Why?" "Because. I've got a surprise for you." "Should I bring a med-kit?" "Very funny." She got up and walked for the door, Sheehan a few feet behind. They arrived in the Demon squadron hanger a few minutes later. "What's so special about Demon squadron hanger space?" "Look at the walls Pat." The walls did look kind of funny. And he noticed none of the Demon squadron A-Wings or equipment was against the back wall. "Here." Jade said. "Press the button." She handed him a basic commlink with small New Republic symbol on top. Sheehan reluctantly pressed it. There was a second delay, then a hissing of air escaping into the bay, and then the back walls broke into nine separate compartments, each holding a new TIE. They were octagonal shaped holes in the wall. This was great, even General Solo would approve of this setup. Sheehan was stunned. The rest of the squadron came up behind him slowly, patting him on the back. Jamiee Law, his XO and Ronnie Turcotte his Deputy Commander was standing on his right. Together they looked kind of funny cause Ronnie was 6'2", and Jaimee was 5'2". They looked like a Wookie and an Ewok from a distance. Jamiee elbowed Sheehan in the abs, "Thought you'd appreciate this, General Solo said he didn't like the fact that TIEs took up ½ the flight deck, so we proposed this. He agreed. Isn't it wonderful?" "Indeed." He paused, looking over the new hangers. "But, he just said that he'd." "A set up, Sir." Turcotte said. "Damn you. Damn you all." Sheehan muttered out. He walked over to one of the hanger bays, looking up and the giant door that swung up to the parallel the next floor. "What about maintenance? It looks awful tight in there. "Hit button two, on your commlink." Turcotte said. Sheehan looked down, and saw nine other ten other buttons in addition to the one he already pressed on the bottom side of the commlink, making eleven in all. He hit button two, and Turcotte's fighter slide slowly forward, out of the alcove, stopping on the metal plate above the flight deck. "Nice. Very nice." He remarked. He hit button two again and the fighter slide back. He closed the hanger doors and turned around. "This is GREAT!" He yelled. Jaimee and Turcotte. "Thanks guys, really. This'll make my life ten times easier." "Yeah and since you won't be so ticked you'll be nicer to us!" Elyse popped in. "Alright people let's get back to bed. Big day tomorrow." "See you on deck, Colonel." Turcotte said. With that the squadron walked off, Jaimee staying behind. Her look was worried as she stared blankly out into space. Sheehan walked over to her, wrapping his big arms affectionately around his old friend. She sighed and leaned back against him. "What's wrong Jaimee?" "Nothing." "Liar." "Yeah you're right. I don't know, it just doesn't feel right." "What doesn't?" Now Sheehan was really curious, he thought everything had been going so well. "This whole setup, the Independence, the Space Angels, the whole thing. It's like I don't belong here."  
  
"But you do." "How would you know?" "I'm the one making the selections remember? And I didn't look for names when I did, just stats. You were one of the best pilots with the most experience out there. That's why you're my Deputy Commander." "I know that. But I still don't think I'm good enough. I mean I see people like you and Turcotte fly together and I just get left out." "You've gotta remember though I've flown with him almost my whole career. We know each other, that's all. And by this time next month you'll be right in there with him, and so will the rest of the squadron." "Yeah I guess." She just looked out blankly into the starflield. "We'd better get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." "Yeah. Let's go." Sheehan let her go and started to walk out, he could hear her footsteps behind him. "Pat." "Yeah?" He turned around and stopped against a bulkhead. "Make me a promise." "About what?" "Us. Promise me that if I'm ever in trouble, you'll come and help me. I don't want to be left behind." Sheehan looked down at her and said "Of course, you know I'll take care of you." They walked off down the hall towards Jaimee's room. When they arrived at the door, she hugged him and went inside, locking the door behind her. Once Sheehan got back to his room he literally hit the bed, and went to sleep, thinking of the next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-2  
  
Colonel Sheehan approached the briefing room in his new green flight suit, his helmet under his arm. As he approached the door slid open, General Solo and the rest of the squadron already seated inside the war room. "Room ten-hut!" Someone called. "At ease." Sheehan said. He sat his helmet down on the table, then walked over to the podium. "Alright everyone listen up. This is a nice, simple mission. After lift off we'll take a quick trip out off the port side of the Independence about 150 klicks. There, we'll find Demon Squadron waiting for us. Lasers set to target practice settings. No torps unless they're the dummy warhead kind, only a few of us have them. Also, you can you Ion cannons to relieve the Demons of shields but don't hit them with it. We don't want the techs mad at us. Any questions?" A hand went up in the far back. "Yes, Captain Barry?" "Yeah what about the reports of a Star Destroyer in the area? What happens if she decides to meander in system?" "Well for starters my flight is carrying live torpedoes, so there's something. And Demon squadron will be out there. I think we can hold them until the Independence can either jump out or call for backup. Remember we're not too far away from the Bothan Strike Cruiser Courasant's Defender. They can provide fighter and cap ship support within 10 minutes if we need it. Any other questions? None? Alright let's go. Get to your fighters." The squadron got up, Lts Colonel Law and Turcotte walked over to Col Sheehan. "How ya feelin today sir?" Turcotte said. "Can't wait to get out there and kick some ass." Some of the Angels heard him and started cheering. "Go on get to your ships." Lt Col Law said. "Are we ready?" Sheehan said. "Yes sir." They both responded. Sheehan picked up his helmet and walked off toward the door.  
  
The flight deck was absolutely crazy. Droids and techs running about every which way, some nearly hitting him. Sheehan hit the button for the wall hangers for his flight, and the wall lifted, the fighters sliding out. "Hey Col Law?" "Yes sir?" she responded. "How the hell do we get up there.?" Sheehan asked in a 'matter-of-factly' manner. She simply pointed to a shaft in the middle of all the fighters. "Ohhh I get it." He said. He jogged across the flight deck and into the turbo lift shaft, immediately being shot up to the third tier where 1 Flight's fighters were. "Nice, very nice." Sheehan muttered to himself. He stepped off the pad and ran towards his fighter, quickly climbing the ladder to the top hatch, then dropping himself down onto the pilots couch. He flipped the master power switch after inputting his handprint, and the fighter came to life. The laser cannons came online, the torpedo launchers checked out, the shields charged to the full 200%. Life support, ok. Comms, ok. Flight control, ok. Engines, ok. "Angels this is Lead. Give me the go, no go for takeoff. Angel one, go." "Angel two go." Turcotte "Angel three, go." Law "Two flight go." That was Maj Elyse Novack, 2 flight commander. "Three flight go." Captain Jade Perkins, 3 flight commander. He hit the second comm. Button labeled "Independence" on his board. "Angel lead calling Independence flight control over." "We have you Angel lead. Go ahead." "Requestion permission for takeoff northern bay." The comm was dead for a minute, then the officer came back. "Roger that Angel lead. Good luck." "Thanks Independence, see you on the other side." Col Sheehan hit the squadron comm. button, "Alright Angels here we go. First big day, lets give the bridge crew a show. Form up on me for a quick fly by, then it's off to see Demon squadron." He killed the comm. He reached down for the flight yolk in front of him and engaged the repulsor lift. The fighter lifted a meter or two off the deck, he nudged the yolk forward, moving the fighter forward and into the flight deck area. He turned the fighter 90 degrees to his port and hit 50% throttle, disengaging the repulsor lift. The fighter emerged from the bay, and Sheehan nailed the throttle to 100%, getting slammed into his seat at the same time as the internal dampeners caught up to him. "Computer give me .05% gravity." He settled gently into his pilots couch. He looked behind him and saw the other 8 pilots formed up on his 6 perfectly. The simulator training had paid off. He pulled hard back on the yolk and brought the fighter almost 90 degrees up before rolling 180 degrees and pitching downwards again, bringing him back towards the Independence, albeit higher. He held the throttle at 75% and brought himself within 10 meters of the bridge, then pulled up sharply, giving the bridge crew a massive headache in the process. Colonel Sheehan could hear General Solo laughing over the comm.. He switched to the squadron secure frequency. "Alright Angels here we go. We're gonna break into three flights, which means we'll be outnumbered. But that's ok. We're better. Just remember, keep your cool, watch you flight leader, and stay alive. Questions?" "Lead, Angel 4. Capt Barry and myself have picked up an anomalous reading at heading 034. Please confirm." "Negative 4 I get nothing. I'll pass it up though. Angel lead to Independence, scan heading 034 for anomalous readings." "Roger that lead. We'll check it out after the skirmish. Independence out." Colonel Sheehan pushed the throttle up to 92%, the speed of an A-wing. He switched the comm. to that of One Flight. "Law, Turcotte. You two alright back there?" "Yes sir all set." Turcotte came back. "Little nervous that's all." Jaimee said. "Good. That means your thinking. We're gonna stay in formation for the first run, then we'll see what we're up against." "Roger that." Turcotte said. "Just don't leave me behind, Lead." "Check that Three." The two squadrons raced towards each other. The new Space Angel squadron in their shiny new TIE Defenders, Demon squadron in the tried and tested A- Wing. The A-wings came into visual scanning range. "Let em have it Angels!" Sheehan yelled. Sheehan pulled up sharply and then dropped as quickly, firing a quad linked burst of turbolaser energy, his wing mates bursts following quickly. He punched the throttle up to 100%, faster than the A-wings and blew past the first two. He pulled hard left and saw the A- wings had a few extra pilots than 12, more like 15. "Angels, split up, but take care of each other." No response came but he knew they heard it. He squeezed a few shots at a stray fighter, killing the shields, knocking it out of the fight. "Splash one." He called. He heard his targeting alert go off and stomped on the rudder pedal pulling hard back, sending his fighter in a spin. The missile shot wide and impacted in a now out of the furball group of A-wings that had been regrouping. "Three more down." Jade called. "Nice going Angels. Almost even. Keep at them. He looked port and saw Law under fire. He came in behind and got within meters of the A-Wing before the pilot realized what was going on. The pilot looked back, saw Col Sheehan and pulled back hard, only too late. He was toasted by all four turbo lasers. "Lead, Eight. That anomalous reading is getting strong. Real strong. Looks like a ship about to jump in. Recommend we bug out for now, lead the Demons elsewhere." Sheehan thought for a minute. Angel Eight, that was Cormac Callahan, he was reliable. Too reliable not to act on. "Angels this is Colonel Sheehan." He paused and counted the fighters for Demon squadron. Only 7 left. Damn. "Form up and follow me, we're taking this fight elsewhere. Sheehan heard a few 'What's' and an 'Are you kidding?' but couldn't distinguish who they came from. "DO IT!" he yelled. They formed up and headed back for the Independence, the A-Wings giving chase. "Demon lead to Angel lead. What's goin on Colonel?" "Get your boys to pull out, Major. We've got an anomalous reading back at the engagement site, looks to be a ship jumping in." "Alright if you say so, we'll re-arm to normal weapons. You should too." "Roger that. Angels re-arm your normal power laser cannons. We don't know whats coming out of there." He lead his fighters back around the back side of the Independence as his re-armed his laser cannons, fully charging them. He pulled to a stop on the far side of the Independence, where her sensor shadow would mask them if trouble arrived. Which it did. "Angel lead this is Independence, we've got a Star Destroyer sized mass incoming. Recommendations?" Sheehan grinned and looked around. His squadron was already ½ docked, re-arming with proton torpedos. "Let em come." He said with a slight grin. "SAY WHAT?!" Turcotte said. "Are you insane Colonel? This is a STAR DESTROYER! Or didn't you hear that part?" "What's wrong Turcotte? Scared?" "Damn right I am. Listen, we've never been in battle before and you want a Star Destroyer as your first kill?" "That's right." "Yeah Colonel Sheehan that's the way!" He heard Capt Barry yell over the comm. The Independence popped in "HERE THEY COME!" Sure as hell is was a full sized Star Destroyer, spewing fighters at the seams. "All fighters, engage, engage, engage! Take the fighters first, then the Destroyer." "Forget about it Angel lead, fighters are mine. Demon lead out!" "Alright then Angels lets make a quick run at the shield generators. Wide spread, loose formation, ready? Go!" The nine fighters took off at full throttle. This, Col Sheehan was sure would surprise the enemy commander. Starting with 15 A-wing and a strike carrier v a Star Destroyer to a full two squadrons of fighters. The Angels swooped in high, above the command tower of the Destroyer, lasers blazing. The first torpedos were from Col Sheehan flight and impacted on the left tower, punching a hole in it. The second volley destroyed what was left, and the third took out the right side shield generator. Sheehan flew past and pulled inverted to the Destroyer and looped down behind the massive engines, past the docking bay towards the nose, strafing here and there along the hull. "Angel lead to Demon lead. How we doin?" "Well Sir, 'we', the 'we' being my squadron is fairing quite well. But we won't be soon. They're about to launch another squadron of Interceptors." Sheehan paused for a minute. "Don't worry we've got it." He squelched the Demon squadron frequency, to avoid the protest he knew was coming. "Don't do anything stupid Angel lead." That was the voice of General Solo. "Don't worry command, we have full faith in the Colonel." Came the response of Lt Col Turcotte. Right, total faith. Sheehan thought to himself. "Alright Angels we're gonna strafe the hanger bay of that Destroyer. When you get close, open up with lasers and ion cannons. Lets rock." He pulled the fighter around and under the Destroyer. He noticed that the Angels had already pulled around and were now in reverse order. Nice. They're quick. He skimmed the belley of the ship, barely missing a few comm. towers in the process, when the bay came up, his dropped sharply and came back firing hard, then the unthinkable happened. A tractor had nabbed him.  
  
On board the Independence, the situation was grim. General Solo had watched a routine training mission fall into an all out war. The Space Angels were kicking the Imps back to the ship though, and now they were making a pass at the hanger bay, hoping to catch a few stray fighters off guard. "General, incoming message from Admiral Retailian." "On screen." Solo said. "General I've dispatched Rogue Squadron for backup. Courasant's Defender will be there within 10 minutes as well. Good luck General." The comm. ended abruptly. "General we've got problems." One of the bridge officers said. "The Angels made their run, and One Flight got snagged by a tractor." "NO!" solo yelled. "General Solo this is General Antilles of Rogue Squadron. Han how ya doin?" "Oh great. Listen, Angel lead and two other fighters just got caught in a tractor just outside the Destroyer hanger bay. Can you give them a hand?"  
  
"Sure. Have fun on the bridge, General!" Wedge added.  
  
The whole flight was caught, being dragged helplessly into the Star Destroyer. "FULL ABOUT FULL POWER TO ENGINES!" Sheehan yelled. But it was too late. They were doomed. "Suggestions?" He said helplessly into the comm.. "We could destroy the ship from inside." Law suggested. "Well hot shit the blonde can think." Turcotte said. "Shut up. Turn your fighter to face the rear of this thing and arm your proton torpedos, double fire." Sheehan could see new squadrons of TIE Interceptors and Bombers taking off now, at least two squadrons of each. The Independence was doomed. "Are you crazy Colonel even I wouldn't take those odds!" Sheehan's attention was immediately caught by the voice on the comm. "General Antilles?" He said. "The one and only Colonel. Let's show these Imp impersonators what we're made of, shall we? And Colonel, we'll get you out of there. Trust me." Colonel Sheehan was in a state of shock. The Independence must have called for back up. Rogue Squadron responded. This changed the odds tremendously. "Alright One Flight let's show the Rouge's who the badass squadron is. Ready torpedos." The fighters floated gently into the Destroyer hanger, inching ever so slowly towards the bay. The rear wall came into view. "NOW!" Sheehan screamed. The three fighters let loose with six torpedoes, all hitting the rear wall as storm troopers ran for cover in every which way. "Again!" he screamed. He watched as six more impacted shattering the wall between engineering and the hangar bay. He debated for a second sparing the crew and trying to salvage the Destroyer. "Fire." He said calmly. The last six torpedoes lanced out from the fighters, shattering the massive braces that held the Destroyer's engines into place. The tractor beam released its hold on the fighters, as the power was cut to most decks, all three fighters dropping out of the bay instinctively. The engines ripped free of their brace, tearing through the ship in a tremendous display of power. The engines ripped the ship to shreds, leaving nothing behind but upturned bulkheads and dead bodies floating through space  
  
General Solo watched as Rogue Squadron started to eat apart the enemy fighter formations, working their way towards the destroyer. There was some comm. chatter between the two squadrons but he wasn't listening. Suddenly there was a bright flash from the Destroyer bay, and the level of hope on the bridge sank to the bottom of the universe. The Angels fearless leader had been toasted. Solo bowed his head in respect for the man. Then there was another flash and Solo snapped up, his attention fully caught. Then another, final flash. The three fighters dove out of the hanger bay and the bridge literally jumped out of their seats simultaneously. Then the incredible happened, the Destroyer's main engine ripped free of it's brace's and tore a hole clear from one end of the ship to another. General Solo was literally knocked off his feet, from either the shockwave of the sheer amount of surprise that he felt. Never in his career had he seen three ordinary fighters torn a ship up so bad from the inside out. Solo sat down, unable to comprehend what just happened. "Comm officer. Send a message to the Courasant's Defender. Tell them to stay at home for this one." "Incoming from Angel Lead." "Speakers." "Bet you never did THAT General!" "Don't get too cocky, Colonel. There are plenty more in the galaxy. Clean up those fighters and come on home. I'll be on the flight deck. Solo out."  
  
Colonel Sheehan slowly brought his fighter into the Independence docking bay, watching the last of Rogue Squadron land. He keyed the doors to his squadrons hangers, gently nosing his fighter into position. The second he touched down he flipped the master switch and the fighter went dead. He climbed up the internal ladder and popped the hatch on his fighter, immediately he could tell ½ the ship was on the flight deck. It was either because Rogue Squadron had landed in their hanger or because 3 fighters from the newbie squadron just took out a Star Destroyer. He stood up and looked down at the flight deck and saw it was for the newbie squadron. He jumped down from the hatch, landing on the solar array pylon and jumping to the deck. He jogged for the lift and rode it down to the flight deck. A second later Turcotte's and Law's fighters were docked and they were on their way down. "Where's Antilles?" Sheehan said. "Right here, Colonel." "General!" Sheehan snapped to attention. "Fine piece of work. We wouldn't even try that one." "We didn't try anything General, that was luck." "That's not what my report will say, Colonel." Antilles gave him a slight grin and patted him on the shoulder. Sheehan was utterly thrilled. He just had the best fighter pilot in the known universe compliment him. It didn't get much better than that. He watched as the rest of the Angel's fighters docked and came down the lift. People were starting to crowd around the trio that made up One Flight. Random people started shaking hands with the Space Angels leader. As the crowd dispersed, and Rogue Squadron set their fighters against the wall, Demon squadron came in where the Rogue's had been. Colonel Sheehan walked off with LtC Law and Turcotte towards the break room where General Solo was apparently waiting. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-1  
  
0630-One Standard week later. War Room New Republic Strike Cruiser Independence  
  
"Good morning, gentlemen." General Solo said. "Good morning, SIR!" someone snapped. Col Sheehan just dropped his head and started to chuckle lightly.  
  
"Drop the formalities, Commander." It was Colonel Reitoff, the new Marine division commander.  
  
"Yes, Sir, I mean, uh, General, I mean, Yes." The three squadron commanders just looked at each other and laughed under their breath.  
  
"Now." General Solo started. "Gentlemen, especially Colonel Sheehan, you need to listen to this. The Independence is moving into it's second stage of combat readiness testing. Hostile environments tests." Sheehan and Antilles looked at each other and smiled, knowing they'd be in for some tough competition, running through some asteroids. "Now, I suspect you're all thinking 'oh yay asteroid runs.' Wrong." The three fighter squadron commanders looked at each other, Demon squadrons Lt. Commander Defosse looking especially puzzled. Solo spoke again, "The Independence is heading for the Mutara Nebula, located near the outer rim. We're entering the area within the hour, as Command is pushing for results.. I've laid out specs on what this can and will do to our ship." He handed out data pads to the four people in the room. "You're dismissed." Sheehan glanced quickly over the data, no airtight shielding. That meant no fighter bay access. That meant no fighters!  
  
"Uhh General Solo. Have you realized this leaves the Independence with no fighter squadrons that can launch?"  
  
"Yes, Colonel. No matter how much I hate it this it has to be done. I've also realized that the Star Destroyer Angel squadron trashed got off a distress beacon that we missed. We might have to deal with another Star Destroyer soon. The good thing is they won't be able to use fighters, or missiles for that fact either. It'll even the odds. Now, let the troops sleep in, get some rest yourselves. The Mutara Nebula will may become one hell of a battlefield, and odds are it'll hurt."  
  
"I thought Corellians had no use for odds, General?" Antilles said as he walked out.  
  
Colonel Sheehan followed Antilles up to the bridge, where space could be viewed freely from inside the ship. Sure enough, there the Nebula hung in front of them. Poisonous gases, chunks of rock and ice, and nowhere to go but deeper, this was definitely hell. Sheehan walked out of the bridge and down to the flight deck, to make sure all the fighters were secure before they dropped into the Nebula. Everything checked out. He even glanced over Rogue Squadron's and Demon Squadron's equipment, to be doubly sure. He looked at his watch. 1000 hours, I should wake up the rest of the squadron. 1030 Hours Independence Cafeteria  
  
With the rest of the squadron woken up by a small, incidental test of the new alarm systems on the Independence, Col Sheehan thought he should address his squadron. "Good morning. I've got some bad news. We're not flying for a while." There were gasps and sighs all around, and then suddenly someone looked out the window. "Look at that!" It was Maj Elyse Novak. She was a little loud sometimes. "Oh wow what's that?!" he heard.  
  
"That is the Mutara Nebula." Sheehan said. One of, if not the most hostile environment you would ever want a ship to go into." The squadron, including everyone else in the café was still gawking at the nebula. "We're going in there in about 30 min. We will not be able to launch fighters, as the gas is poisonous to most humanoid life forms. Including us humans." The squadron was still glaring through the window. The nebula was indeed pretty, with lots of deep purples and light pinks. Too bad it would kill me instantly, or else I'd like to fly though it. Sheehan thought to himself.  
  
"So that's it?" Lt Consoli said. "We can't fly for a while?"  
  
"Well yes but there's more to it. Everyone remember that destroyer we trashed?"  
  
"You trashed?" Maj Novak said  
  
"Yes I trashed. Anyways it's commanding officer is not happy, as you can imagine. And he's after the Independence. If we get into a firefight in the nebula, we will not be able to assist the Independence. We will not be able to go out to the flight deck. In fact if we are under attack, we're all to come here, to the cafeteria. That way they can cut life support to the rooms and divert it to other areas. You're all dismissed if there are no questions." Sheehan looked around, nobody asked anything. "Alright you can go." The squadron started to break up. Just then one of the member's of Demon squadron, the resident A-Wing squadron walked in. He walked over and talked to Lt. Col Turcotte, the XO of the Space Angels. Col Sheehan was about to walk out when he heard them start to raise their voices at each other.  
  
"Well why didn't you do it!?" The Demon squadron pilot said. His name was Mackey. A Captain.  
  
"Because I've changed my mind!" Tucrcotte was now yelling.  
  
Another member of Demon squadron stood behind Sheehan now, a foot or two away. The two Demon pilots looked at each other, then at Turcotte. Sheehan knew what was coming next. He ducked swiftly and brought a fore- arm into the man's stomach that had been behind him. He drove the arm home, and pushed the man down to the floor. Captain Mackey swung wide and heavy at Turcotte. He easily missed and Turcotte planted a swift toe-kick to his kidney as the man lunged past him. Sheehan and Turcotte stood back to back in a fighting stance, ready for the two. The first man that Sheehan took got up slowly and sat at a nearby table. The second man hit Turcotte in the back of the knee, bringing him down on his knees. Sheehan drove a heel into his palm. "Let. Go. Now." He said as he twisted the heel of his boot. The man let go of Turcotte and the two walked away. Turcotte sat down on a table.  
  
"What was that about?" Sheehan asked  
  
"Nothing, Sir."  
  
"Sir? Now I know it was important."  
  
"NOTHING!" He snapped.  
  
"Alright I'll leave it alone. I'm here if you need to tell me anything though."  
  
"Aye, Sir."  
  
Colonel Sheehan walked off. It's was now 1100 hours. The Independence was now fully engulfed in the Mutara Nebula.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2-2  
  
2300 Hours Independence Bridge Mutara Nebula  
  
General Solo was on the bridge of the Independence, watching carefully the monitor to his left. It showed the position of a squadron of enemy Corellian gun ships. 6 gun ships could easily out maneuver and outgun the Independence without her fighter support. This was going to be one helluva a battle come tomorrow morning.  
  
2300 Hours Independence crew lounge. Mutara Nebula  
  
Colonel Sheehan sat alone, in the dark,, thinking. There was a lot to think about. The new squadron was doing fine. But what if the Independence gets caught in this nebula without fighter support? We're doomed. He thought to himself. He was trying to think of a way to block the effects of the nebula inside the docking bay to get the fighters out safely. Needless to say he couldn't. So there he sat, alone, in the dark, with his great grandfathers light saber. He often held onto it, hoping his great grandfather would somehow advise him. It wasn't working. Just then the door to the lounge slide open and a small figure stepped in. He grasped the saber tightly, preparing for the worst. Through the dim light he could see a female figure, small but muscular. "It's me." The figure said. She stepped into the light from the window and Sheehan saw it was Elyse Novak, a long time friend and good pilot of the Angels. She walked forward slowly and sat down next to Sheehan, resting on him. They sat for a long time, looking out at the massive nebula. Sheehan was just dozing off when he thought of something. If he could get around behind the walls of the Angel's docking space, he'd be able to get his people to their fighters without going onto the flight deck. Yes! He thought to himself. I can have a small catwalk put in behind the fighters! That'll be enough to get my people in! He went to get up but noticed Elyse was sleeping. Not wanting to disturb her he picked her up and laid her down on the couch in the lounge. He hustled out to the bridge, hoping the night shift was still alive.  
  
  
  
1200 Hours Independence War Room Mutara Nebula  
  
"Alright people settle down." Colonel Sheehan commanded. He had been up almost all night working with the night repair crew, putting in the new catwalk system behind the Angel's fighters. "Room ten-hut!" Someone yelled. The din in the room immediately silenced as General Solo walked in. "As you were gentlemen. A word, Colonel Sheehan?" Solo looked mad. Sheehan walked over next to him in a corner.  
  
"Yes, General?" He asked.  
  
"Why are there holes in my ship Colonel? Did I say you could just make doors where you wanted them?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Then why are there holes in my ship?" The General asked. Sheehan had no idea how he found out he ordered it, but he did.  
  
"Well, Sir, the Independence now has at least one operating fighter squadron." He said. The General didn't know what to make of it.  
  
"Run that by me again hotshot." He responded.  
  
"Well sir those doors lead to a catwalk system between bulkheads that leads to individual Space Angel fighters, without going through the flight deck." Solo thought to himself for a minute, then patted him on the back.  
  
"Nice work, Colonel. Very nice work." He walked off. As soon as the door shut, a few people started clapping. "What's with the clapping wise guy?" Sheehan said.  
  
"You sneaky bastard, Sir. You fooled with Solo's ship and survived. Surely a new record." Other's started to clap.  
  
"Alright alright, time to get to work." Sheehan said. "Now that the Independence has the Space Angels back, we are now not entirely defenseless. However, the Space Angels is the only squadron functioning. Nobody else has the new internal docking system we do. So we need to be alert at all times. The second you people hear an alarm; you get to your ships. Then, once you're ready open you hanger door and get your ship down to the flight deck and hold position. We'll form up inside the ship before we leave. Questions?" A few hands went up.  
  
"Do we have hyperdrive in the nebula, Sir?" That was 1st Lt Callahan, a young kid from Corellia.  
  
"No. Too much debris to plot a course, next."  
  
"What about shields?" someone asked.  
  
"Ahh good point." Sheehan looked closely, it was Maj Novak asking. "Shields are non-existent in the nebula. So if you get a crack in your fighters hull, get back to the ship or out of the nebula, ASAP or you WILL be dead." There were more than a few groans of displeasure at that one. "Anything else? No? Good. Have a nice day people. Dismissed."  
  
1600 Hours Colonel Sheehan's Room  
  
Independence  
  
The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, except for a close call with a giant piece of ice. Apparently the man at the helm was a little too cocky. Solo fixed that fast. Now the Independence was maneuvering in a relatively clear area of the nebula. The Independence had gotten a message out of the nebula to the Nebulon-B frigate Stargazer. They were on their way, and were going to join the Independence inside the nebula. This was good because it gave the Independence some added firepower incase that Star Destroyer came around. Suddenly the power went out, and the room was dark. The emergency lights came on. Sheehan got up and almost fell through the open door to the hallway. He landed against a bulkhead, his Deputy Commander Jaimee Law on top of him.  
  
"What the hell is going on!?" He yelled.  
  
"I don't know! I was in the café and saw an explosion! I started to head for your room!" Sheehan punched in the ship address frequency on the nearest comm. panel.  
  
"All available pilots to their ships!" He said as he ran down towards the docking bay.  
  
***********************************  
  
He arrived at the access port with the rest of his squadron already running towards the ladder to get to their fighters. Sheehan ripped the hatch to his fighter bay open and jumped inside, flying up the side of his fighter ignoring the ladder, hopping down into the pilots couch. He closed the hatch, flipping the master power switch bringing the fighter alive around him. He thumbed the comm. switch while putting on his helmet.  
  
"Angel's check in!" He said. They all checked in across the board, a few already on the flight deck ready to go.  
  
"Independence, this is Angel One, taking off!" He knew he didn't need clearance because the Space Angels were the only operating squadron. The fighters tore out of the bay one after the other, burning the nose of the Independence as they cleared the flight deck. "Independence to Angel lead, we have a modified Nebulon-B and a Strike Cruiser bearing 0-2-3 mark 1. Turn to engage. The Stargazer will follow your lead."  
  
"Roger that." Sheehan said. He switched to the Stargazer comm. channel. The viewer came up.  
  
"Smithy! Uh, Captain Smith I mean." Sheehan said.  
  
"Sheehan, hot damn! I shoulda known you'd be the commander of the latest bad ass squadron. Let's take these guys down and have a cold one on the Stargazer when we're all done."  
  
"Roger that Capt. Good to see ya gain. Transmitting targeting data."  
  
"We've got it. We're right behind you. Stargazer out." Smithy was a good friend of Colonel Sheehan, and he hadn't seen him in a long time. Now was as good as time as ever, he figured. He brought his fighter to the heading he had been given and saw the two ships. Not much for an Imperial Strike Force. Especially without fighter escort. Then again they probably didn't expect to find TWO ships in here, much less a squadron of Defenders. Sheehan decided he had the element of surprise. He dropped to 2/3 speed and brought the fighter in a long arc toward the Nebulon-B frigate. He armed torpedoes and came into range at 3 klicks. The reticule switched from green to read.  
  
"Open fire Angels!" He said. The dual torpedo launcher of the TIE Defenders let loose with 18-proton torpedo's. A deadly onslaught to the tiny ship. The Independence and Stargazer were opening up on the Strike Cruiser, pounding on its shields. The first of the torpedo's impacted on the shields, punching a small hole. The rest followed suit tearing holes. The shield collapsed and the fighters opened up on the bridge with turbo lasers and ion cannons. The ships comm. system was taken out quickly, and the fighter flew in tight formation down the long boom, inverted and flew quickly pass the massive engine. The fighters tore down the length of the ship and pulled around quickly, juking the turbo laser fire from the larger ship. Sheehan caught a shot that grazed a solar panel, no damage. He continued on and launched the second volley of torpedoes. They penetrated into the engines easily, and the engines flew free of the ship. It hung dead in space, the engine section floating away. He turned his fighter to the second ship just in time to see it explode. The Independence was unhurt but the Stargazer was damaged heavily.  
  
"Angel lead to Stargazer. Smithy you there?" A new voice broke the chatter and came up in the holo display in Sheehan's fighter.  
  
"Colonel Sheehan this is Lieutenant Jones of the Stargazer. The Captain is dead." Sheehan's heart hit rock bottom. Smithy had been his friend, his comrade in arms.  
  
"It's alright, Sir. Return to the Independence, I'll see you in a few hours." Obviously the Lieutenant saw Sheehan's expression. He brought his fighter in a tight loop towards the Independence bay, and hit the autopilot button.  
  
1643 Independence Flight Deck Mutara Nebula  
  
Colonel Sheehan nosed his fighter into the wall hanger for the Space Angels. He set it down harshly with a loud thud and killed the engines. He almost switched off the tactical sensors when a blip caught his eye. It looked small, a TIE Fighter maybe. But in the nebula that would be impossible. It had to be a life pod. It was probably from the Stargazer, as she had been beaten up a little. He thought of his friend, Smithy who had died today. He decided the Stargazer had enough problems; he would go after the pod himself. He re-ignited his engines when LtC. Law called him over the comm.  
  
"Angel 3, Lead. Where are you going Pat?"  
  
"I picked up a life pod a ways out. I'm going to get it. You stay here."  
  
"No way Lead, I'm on your wing."  
  
"Break, Two. I'm with you as well Lead." Turcotte said. Sheehan just grunted and lifted his fighter out into the bay, pushing full throttle before he left the magnetic field. The two other Defenders had to re- direct laser power to the engines to catch up.  
  
"What's the rush Lead?" Jaimee asked.  
  
"What if that person is hurt?" Sheehan responded.  
  
"Good point." She could tell there was something more in his voice, an odd kind of caring. The pod was now only 30 KM away.  
  
"Opening hailing freq." He stopped as a new signature came on his sensor's display.  
  
"Holy god." Turcotte said.  
  
"Lead, three. Maybe we should head back?"  
  
"No we need that life pod!" He diverted all his laser power to engines, thrusting the fighter forward. The other two pilots compensated and kept formation. Sheehan looked up as the signature dropped out of hyperspace. He didn't think he was going to see THAT here. A Super Star Destroyer, identified as the Dark Night, along with two Imperial class Star Destroyer, the Suffering's End, and the Hunter. An Interdictor class destroyer called Savior flanked them.  
  
"Two, Three, on me now!" He juked his fighter above the Dark Night's command tower, skimming the hull to avoid fire.  
  
"We're going to make a run at the Interdictor, disable her and grab the pod. Then jump to lightspeed. Use torps on the shield generators first, then Ion the bridge."  
  
"Yes sir!" "Aye, Aye Colonel!"  
  
"GO!" The three split a little wider and approached the Interdictor from the bow. They cruised quickly past it. Colonel Sheehan brought the nose of the fighter up and got tone for his double torpedoes. He called over the comm. "FIRE!" The three let loose with 6 torpedoes. Their ships reloaded and shot off again, leaving nice blue streaks towards the command section of the older destroyer. The shield generators fell in an anti- climatic manner, one being decapitated from the hull, floating upwards. The other simple imploding in on itself. Sheehan pulled up sharply, juking left and right to avoid the turbo laser fire. He pulled around sharply to let loose with the twin ion cannons mounted on the fighter. He saw the other fighters open up simultaneously. Then he saw Turcotte's fighter bank sharply towards the bigger ISD nearby.  
  
"Head's up lead we got TIE Advanced fighters coming from the Hunter." Turcotte yelled.  
  
"Sensors say 181st Imperial Fighter Group. Bad news Lead." Jamiee said. Sheehan checked the Interdictor. The pulled back down and lined up against the bridge. He let loose with a pair of torpedoes, letting the blue death streak toward the bridge. The ship stopped firing as the torpedoes impacted.  
  
"We're clear Angels. Let's bug out." But there was no way that was happening. Not with the 181st around. He checked on the life pod. It was indeed from the Stargazer. A fighter from the 181st was also carrying it.  
  
"Turcotte, Law. Make this ship your target and disable. NOW!" He yelled. The three fighters caved in on the lone TIE, now less maneuverable due to the weight. They blasted it repeatedly with Ion pulses, finally disabling it. The pod floated free and Sheehan picked it up with a tractor. He used the tractor to swing it into a docked position.  
  
"Angels I have the pod, repeat I have to pod. Plot course for the Independence now." The fighters came back into formation and throttled up. Sheehan had to re-direct some power to make a normal speed. The ships jumped to lightspeed without being pursued by the TIE's or the SSD.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
Once again onboard the Independence, Colonel Sheehan set the life pod down on the flight deck and landed his fighter next to it. He jumped out of his fighter and pulled the pod open, summoning some medics from across the bay. He looked down at the person lying inside the pod and his heart sank. It was Captain Smith, of the Stargazer. He stumbled backward and sat down on a crate. The medics pried his unconscious body from the pod, blood dripping from his forehead. Sheehan looked up at the medics. The officer, a Lieutenant JG looked at him. "Sir, you probably just saved this mans life." He said as he kept pace with the medics taking him to sickbay. Sheehan sat in silence for a minute, hoping that his friend would be all right. Jamiee came over and pulled him up, bringing him to the debriefing room for from fresh caf.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
1800 hours Independence General Solo's office  
  
"Just what the hell was that?" The General asked.  
  
"Saving lives, General." Sheehan responded. He was literally nose-to- nose with General Solo. And he wasn't a happy man.  
  
"YOU RISKED YOUR LIFE TO SAVE ONE PERSON!" He was now screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Yes. Sir." Sheehan responded. Solo walked slowly down the line to LtC Turcotte.  
  
"And you! You went with him!"  
  
"I did, Sir."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Three is better than one, Sir. And the Independence was safe."  
  
"That's bullshit. But its very good bullshit." Solo said.  
  
"And you! Law!" She jumped a little under his gaze.  
  
"Just helping a friend, Sir." He came back to Sheehan, walked behind his desk and stood facing the three.  
  
"I want you all to know I've recommended you for the New Republic Starfighter Command Flying Cross." He stopped as the three stood in silence. Small smiles crept at their mouths as the tone in the office relaxed.  
  
"You may go. And, Colonel Sheehan!"  
  
"Yes, Sir?"  
  
"Your friend, Captain Smith. He's going to make it. The medics say another half hour and he'd be dead. Nice work."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Colonel Sheehan walked out and into the hallway. He looked up after closing the door and saw Law and Turcotte standing there.  
  
"Let's go get some food." Turcotte said. "I'm up for that!" Sheehan said.  
  
The three walked to the café together. Their fame was growing even as they walked. Members of the medical team that brought Captain Smith to sickbay told stories of the three taking off when they saw the pod, then dropping out of hyperspace mere meters from the flight deck. (Of course some of these stories were slightly exaggerated). Even General Solo had been impressed. He had done some pretty amazing things during his time, but never had he outrun 2 Imperial Star Destroyers, a Super Star Destroyer and destroyed an Interdictor all in the same mission.  
  
They arrived at the café and sat down with the rest of the pilots in the area. Most of the Angel's were either sleeping or here, so they sat with them. Some pilots from Demon squadron came over and sat next to Sheehan.  
  
"Colonel. What you did today took guts. Good job. I wish my pilots were as good as you are." That was the Demon squadron commander, Lt. Commander Defossee. Getting a compliment from him was like getting steel to bleed. It just didn't happen. They sat for a while just talking about nothing. About how they ran their squadrons, about pilots, about ships. After a while Sheehan got up and announced he was going to get some sleep.  
  
2320 Hours Colonel Sheehan's Quarters Independence  
  
Sheehan walked into his room and tossed his flight suit down onto the floor and stepped into the shower. He was just getting in enough to get wet when someone knocked on the door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. It was Capt Jade Perkins, a fellow Angel.  
  
"What's up, Jade?"  
  
"Just stopping by to say hello. Want me to come back later?"  
  
"No no, just hang on a minute let me get dressed." He opened the door and motioned towards a chair. "Sit down, give me a minute."  
  
"Sure." She said. She closed the door and sat down, waiting for him. Sheehan emerged a minute later in a pair of Independence shorts and a white t-shirt. He sat down across the room from Jade on his bed with a cold glass of water in his hand. She got up and walked over, sitting next to him. Sheehan leaned back on the wall and looked up.  
  
"So what's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Oh nothing really. I just wanted some company." She responded.  
  
"Oh that's it? I'm just company to you?"  
  
"Well I wanted company with a friend. That better?" She asked.  
  
"Very much so." He said. There was a moment of silence and Sheehan took advantage of it.  
  
"So what did you really come here for?" His question hit home. He could tell by the expression on her face. It held an expression of worry, of nervous. Of caring.  
  
"You know me too well." She said. Another moment of silence. Sheehan let it slip this time, knowing she was going to speak. She leaned over and laid her head on his chest comfortably.  
  
"It's time." She said. "My numbers up. I can feel it."  
  
"Don't say that. Nobody can predict the future."  
  
"No it is! I can FEEL it Pat!" A tear streaked down her cheek and landed on Sheehan's shirt. He wiped her face with his hand, brushing her tears away.  
  
"It is NOT time, Jade. I'm still here. I'm not going to let you down, remember that."  
  
"You can't save me this time, Pat. I wish you could but you can't!" She was up leaning against the wall now, sobbing.  
  
"Yes. I can." He pulled her down onto him as he laid back, and he rested there, gently stroking her head until she fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-1  
  
0812 hours Colonel Sheehan's Room Escort Carrier Independence, Deep Space  
  
The last few days had been hectic, at best. Chaotic would be a better description. The Independence had been retrofitted to be able to launch fighters without even touching the flight deck and the Independence had been under fire a few times. The intercom buzzed to life and a voice came over it.  
  
"Colonel Sheehan to the briefing room, immediately."  
  
Sheehan woke up slowly, realizing he had fallen asleep with Jade in his arms. He looked down to see she was still there. He tried to stand up slowly, not waking her. He held her head and set it down gently, moving away from his bed. He threw on his coat and went out the door. He looked down the hall and saw no one. He turned and walked down the hall toward the elevator. He stepped and hit the button for deck 2. As the car moved upward through the ship, Sheehan was thinking about last night. Jade had said her number was up. He had to assure her it wasn't, or her performance would sag and he number WOULD be up. The car door opened and he saw a group of people enter the briefing room. He didn't catch any faces but it was a handful of people. All dressed like he was, in PT shorts and t- shirts. What is Solo up to? Waking everyone up this early? Sheehan thought to himself. He walked into the room and saw a few people sitting down, namely General Antilles, Lt. Cmdr Defosse, and Colonel Reitoff. Reitoff and Solo were the only two dressed. Of course Solo knew of the meeting, Reitoff was just a crazy Marine who enjoyed waking up at 0700 every morning. Sheehan sat and looked at General Antilles blankly. Wedge just shrugged and nodded to Solo. The lights were still dark, and Sheehan could not make out whom it was that was sitting next to Solo. The figure got up and walked over behind Wedge, put a hand on his shoulder and continued around the room. He walked behind Sheehan and around the end of the table, and slowly removed his cloak. Then Sheehan realized who it was. He should have sooner, simply by the presence held by the only living Jedi Master in the universe. Luke Skywalker stood tall and slim, and, although older, he still looked just the same as the old holonovels had shown. He remained standing, ignoring the chair in front of him. The Jedi stood still for a moment, then spoke slowly.  
  
"Gentlemen of the Independence, I come to you as an ambassador of the Jedi. I'm here to ask you to join the fight against the Yuzzhan Vong."  
  
The tone he had set earlier, which was grim now seemed joyous. The Vong were bad news. They had literally overrun or destroyed any world they attacked. This was probably the last thing General Solo wanted to hear. Although he must have known he was being sent to the front lines. Why else would the New Republic spend so much on new fighters? Luke spoke again.  
  
"I know this will be a hard decision, and I do not expect you to make it now. Go, talk to your people. Consider their concerns. But remember, if the Yuzzhan Vong overthrow Corellia, and take Centerpoint, we are all doomed."  
  
Luke turned and left the room, leaving just the Independence senior staff and the squadron commanders in the room. Sheehan looked around. The situation was indeed, bad. General Solo got up and spoke.  
  
"The Independence is going. The Stargazer is not. If your unit decides not to go, so be it. I will immediately transfer you to the Stargazer. Remember, if you decide to go, you are, in fact a traitor." With that he left the room. The rest of the staff got up and walked out, most visibly shaken. Colonel Sheehan stopped Wedge in the hallway.  
  
"Is Rogue Squadron going?" He asked  
  
"I'm not sure. My idea is yes, overwhelmingly yes."  
  
"Alright, I'll try and get the Space Angels to go, too."  
  
"No, Colonel. Don't force them into anything. If they don't want to go, let them stay."  
  
"Advice from the General?" Sheehan said.  
  
"Yes." He said as he walked away. Sheehan walked back to his room.  
  
Since it was still early, he decided not to wake up the squadron just yet. They were going to need all the sleep they can get if they're going to fight the Vong. It was now 1000 hours, and Jade was just waking up.  
  
"Morning." Sheehan said  
  
"What time is it?" She asked.  
  
"About 10." He said. She started to get up quickly.  
  
"Hey no rush, sit down. Want something to eat?" She sat back down on the couch near the window.  
  
"Hey, we're out of the nebula." She said. Sheehan hadn't noticed until now.  
  
"Look at that. Did I tell you Luke Skywalker is onboard?" He asked almost casually.  
  
"WHAT? Skywalker is here? Ace pilot Jedi Master Skywalker?"  
  
"That's the one." He said.  
  
"What does he want?" She asked.  
  
"He wants us to help him fight the Yuzzhan Vong alongside the Jedi." He let the statement hang in the air.  
  
"I'm in." she said.  
  
"Are you sure? This is a big thing."  
  
"I'm in. The only problem I see is a ship. We'll need a ship."  
  
"We're taking the fighters. Solo is using the Independence, so we can stay here."  
  
"You should ask the rest of the squadron."  
  
"I'm going to. Right now actually." Sheehan walked over to his computer and called up the internal comm. system. He spoke into the microphone loudly.  
  
"All Space Angel pilots please report to Colonel Sheehan's quarters immediately."  
  
  
  
Within 5 minutes, the entire squadron of pilots, including some of the techs was in Sheehan's room. He mad an effort to get seats for them, but it wasn't working. When everyone was ready, he started.  
  
"Alright. This is a tough subject to put to you people. But I'm going to say it all in one sentence and get it over with." He paused for a minute, and looked at his pilots, his friends, and wondered how they would fare in a war the the Yuzzhan Vong.  
  
"Luke Skywalker wants us to defect from the New Republic, take our fighters along with the Independence and fight the Yuzzhan Vong alongside the Jedi." He spit it all out and the people in his room were visibly taken back. It stayed quiet for a long time, then finally Lt Col Ron Turcotte spoke up.  
  
"I'm in. I want to kick some Vong ass." He said  
  
"I'm in too." That was Lt Col Law.  
  
As soon as the other pilots saw that the famous three were in, they all jumped on board. Luke's Jedi order had just gotten a helluva a lot tougher.  
  
Chapter 3-2  
  
1200 Hours Independence Bridge Deep Space  
  
The situation was grim on the bridge of the New Republic carrier Independence. After Colonel Sheehan had taken a census of his squadron, and found out they ALL wanted to help Solo and Luke fight the Yuzzhan Vong, he found Rogue Squadron and Demon squadron following suit. The situation could not be better, for the Independence, but still nobody liked what he or she had to do. Solo started a recording  
  
"People's of the New Republic. This is General Han Solo, of the New Republic escort carrier Independence. This recording's message is simple, as of 1200 hours Galactic Standard Time today, the Independence is officially no longer part of the New Republic. My crew and I have decided to take matter into our own hands in the war against the Yuzzhan Vong. We will be working closely with Luke Skywalker and the Jedi Knights, in a bold attempt to put a stop to the Vong here and now, before they reach Corellia. I assure you, I have the explicit consent of every individual onboard. Those who did not wish to stay have been placed on board the Nebulon-B frigate Stargazer, under the command of Captain Smith. I am transmitting the names of those who did not stay with us now. If you must contact us, please do so by Alliance frequencies, as that is what we will be using. We will be home soon, and the threat of the Yuzzhan Vong will be over. Independence, out."  
  
That's it. With a simple transmission of a recording, they were officially, traitors. DAMN THIS FEELS GOOD! Sheehan decided. It's about time we got to kick some ass. The Independence started to pull away from the Stargazer, heading for a new hyperspace buoy that Luke had set up in the main computer. It would point them at Yavin 4, where they would rendezvous with some other ships already waiting for them. From there they would head for Corellia, and look for traces of the Vong. Hopefully they would be able to trace them back to their fleet and provide the New Republic with coordinates to attack from. Luke seems a little over-optimistic to Sheehan, but that was ok, he was a Jedi Master and he knew best. Hopefully.  
  
  
  
Colonel Sheehan went back to his room for a quick nap before lunch. Never know when we'll come under attack, might as well rest now. He thought. He walked slowly toward his room and noticed the lack of people in the hallway. Then he realized it was about noontime, lunch he thought. He hadn't eaten all day so he decided to go to the café, hoping against hope the food would be real. He was about 30 feet from the door when Jaimee Law came running up to him, obviously nervous about something.  
  
"What's wrong?" he said  
  
"Turcotte and some big Captain got into a fight in the café!" She said. Sheehan took off at a jog toward the café. He threw the door open making a loud noise, nothing to the deafening crowd. He walked toward the crowd near the rear wall. He could see the Captain's head, since he was well over 6 feet tall. He got to the edge of the crowd and immediately started shoving people out of the way. A few protested, and then saw his rank. He finally got to the front and saw Turcotte on the floor bleeding from his chin, which looked broken. Sheehan looked at the Captain, named Mackey. He was a good foot taller than Sheehan and definitely more muscular. A significant portion of the crowd seemed to be behind him, cheering as well. Sheehan knew he needed a plan, and fast. The Captain was between he and Turcotte so taking a hit was out of it. Turcotte tried to stand up and made it to his hands and knees. That was his break.  
  
"Hey, tall and ugly!" Sheehan roared in his best command voice. The Captain turned around slowly and looked Sheehan in the eye.  
  
"Yeah you. And get that dumb look off your face. Oh wait that's normal." The big captain took a swing at Sheehan's head. Exactly what Sheehan wanted him to do. Sheehan ducked quickly being much quicker than the Captain and brought a knee to the mans stomach, gripping his back for added force. The captain buckled immediately, stopping dead in his tracks. Sheehan pushed him back hard and the Captain fell backwards over Turcotte hitting his head hard on the floor. Turcotte stood slowly.  
  
"Nice timing." He said  
  
"Timing was right, place wasn't." Sheehan said as he looked around. The crowd seemed mad at him for ruining their fun. In fact that looked distinctly angry, particularly with Sheehan.  
  
"Here we go, Ronnie, look what you got us into?"  
  
"Me? You're the one that hit him!" The two were now literally back-to- back slowly making their way toward the door.  
  
"You didn't swing?"  
  
"I did, but he caught it and slugged me in the jaw."  
  
"Which looks nice in purple by the way." Sheehan said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up and run!" Turcotte said. They both sprinted toward the door just as General Solo walked in. We're toast. Sheehan thought.  
  
"Colonel Sheehan? I never expected to see you in a bar fight!"  
  
"It wasn't a bar fight, Sir. Captain Mackey attacked one of my pilots. I stood up for him." Turcotte stayed quiet, as he thought he should. The General walked over to Captain Mackey.  
  
"Captain, stow your gear. You are a troublemaker, and no longer welcome on my ship. Maybe the New Republic won't consider you a traitor yet." The Captain stood up and walked out slowly.  
  
"General you can't just throw him out!" Sheehan said.  
  
"Oh no? Watch me." He said  
  
"Because of one stupid fight?"  
  
"No, because of several and a bad track record. End of discussion." Solo walked out and down the hallway out of sight. Sheehan started to walk after him but Turcotte stopped him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Mackey is bad news. I think he's got a problem with sentient life."  
  
"Seems like it. What started this anyways?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, but I think it's got to do with my being an ex- Imperial. Not sure he likes that too much. He probably likes it much, much less that I helped kill off his home world."  
  
"You worked on the Death Star?"  
  
"Both of them. And the Executer."  
  
"Wow, keep that under raps. We'll talk later. Now, we need to get you to sickbay."  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
1500 Hours Colonel Sheehan's Quarters Independence  
  
Sheehan had spent the better part of the afternoon working out, running between the gym and sickbay and talking with Jade about her premonitions. As it turns out, Captain Mackey had struck a nerve in Turcotte's jaw. Now Turcotte had a small metal plate about 1 inch long in his lower left jaw. This set off the magnetic lock on his door. Sheehan christened him 'lockjaw' that same day. Now Jaimee was sitting down in his room at his desk, sipping some water.  
  
"So how's Ronnie?" She asked.  
  
"Oh he's just fine. He got a metal plate in his jaw that locks his door when he gets too close but he's fine."  
  
"Oh my god that's too funny. Who made the first nickname?"  
  
"I did. Lockjaw."  
  
"Oh, original Sheehan, real good one."  
  
"Hey you got a better one, Blondie?"  
  
"Guess not." She said. She stopped for a minute and looked down at her watch.  
  
"Time to go!" She announced.  
  
"Go where?" Sheehan asked.  
  
"Hanger bay. Jade's got another surprise she did herself this time. Well, she got the techs to do it all by herself anyways."  
  
"Am I going to need a doctor?"  
  
"Funny, now MARCH!" She said as she pushed him out the door.  
  
They walked briskly down the corridor, Jaimee gently pushing him along when he slowed down. They arrived in the bay to find the squadron all sitting around, sharing drinks and things. He looked over to them and then over to the rather large obstruction on the flight deck. It was a TIE Defender, but not just any TIE. It was his TIE, he could tell because his hanger was open and empty. The fighter was facing him straight on.  
  
"What have you guys done my beautiful ship now?" he yelled.  
  
"HEY!" Jade yelled. "We didn't do anything so much as change things around. Check this out." She said as she pulled him to one side of the fighter. Sheehan looked up at it and damn near cried. Painted along the side of the fighter were the words 'Angel's Wing's' in gold lettering, with a small battle ready archangel under the lettering. To top it off, his kills were now marked with small shields, the same kind the Angel was carrying.  
  
"Wow guys this is absolutely great." Sheehan said  
  
"You like it?" Jade asked.  
  
"Like it? I love it. I can't believe you did this for me. You guys are the best!" He said. He strode up to the fighter and gently touched the solar array that was resting on the ground.  
  
"I can't believe how awesome this looks. It's unbelievable." Sheehan said.  
  
"Hell yeah baby. I'll bet the Vong run at the sight of you fighter on the scene!" Turcotte said  
  
"Who's to say they aren't running now? I mean we are the Space Angels." Cormac said.  
  
"Good point." Sheehan said. He walked around to the front of the fighter and brushed some dust off of the laser cannons. He was now out of ear shot of the rest of the squadron, which had migrated near a new T-Wing Luke had brought it. Jade stayed with Sheehan, admiring the TIE.  
  
"You really love it don't you?" She asked  
  
"Of course I do, this is great!" he said  
  
"I meant flying." Sheehan paused for a minute.  
  
"As long as I can remember I've been in love with flying. It's total freedom. You can go anywhere, do anything you want. It's complete bliss. When I fly I become one with this ship, it's the most incredible feeling, like nothing else in the universe matters. Not the Yuzzhan Vong, not Luke and his Jedi, not the General pushing for results, just me and the ship." Jade had known he loved flying, but not to this extent.  
  
"I also love the people I'm here with. I couldn't ask for a better group of people to watch my back." He said with a grin.  
  
"Let's get some rest." Jade said. "We're heading to Yavin tomorrow, big day showing the new ship to some Jedi, maybe get some new pilots."  
  
"Yeah I suppose. I'll see you in the morning." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-1  
  
0800 Hours Independence Hanger Yavin Sector  
  
The Independence cruised slowly across Yavin 3. Colonel Sheehan could see Yavin 4, home of the Jedi Knights, in the distance. It looked like a big giant ball of blood floating in space, being helplessly thrown in whatever direction fate deemed fit. Sheehan walked over to the rest of the squadron slowly, zipping his blue flight suit up as he walked. He gently tugged on the life support tubes connected to his helmet, making sure they were secure. The Space Angels were sitting down with the other squadrons on whatever was around, fighter wings, buckets, pieces of ships. He walked over to his XO, Lt Col Turcotte.  
  
"Colonel Turcotte!"  
  
"Yes, SIR!" he snapped  
  
"Get us ready for lift off immediately." Sheehan said  
  
"Aye, Sir!" He said. Turcotte immediately did an about face and bellowed "Angel's let's move!" The squadron jumped off their feet and ran off toward their fighters. Sheehan picked him communicator out of his pocket and hit the button to alert the Independence control to their launch status. Red alarm klaxons went off and people started to clear out of the hanger like ants from Raid. Sheehan climbed the ladder imbedded in the wall and hustled up to his fighter. He stepped on the platform 3 floors up and marveled at the paint job on his fighter. Damn, she's pretty. He thought to himself. He climbed up the side of the fighter and dropped into the cockpit, landing rather ungracefully on the pilots couch. He flipped the master switch then brought his life support online, then his engines and comm. system then his laser and shield systems. The fighter hummed to life around him.  
  
"Angel's report pre-flight status." He said into the comm. A moment passed and the first reports came in.  
  
"Lead, 2. All set here." That was Turcotte.  
  
"Lead, 3. All green." And Jaimee Law.  
  
"2 Flight is good lead!" Said Elyse.  
  
"As is 3 flight, let's go baby!" That was Jade.  
  
"Angel's, liftoff in 10." The fighters that were previously docked and held by clamps against a wall were now neatly lined up floating in the Independence hanger bay.  
  
"Angel's go!" Sheehan said. He pushed his fighter forward and out of the bay, bringing the nose up slightly to about the top level of the Independence. He brought his fighter in a long loop to the left, waiting for the other fighters to launch. He matched speed with the larger ship and came in close to the bridge, nodding to Solo thought his cockpit hatch. Solo came on the comm. system.  
  
"Nice paint job, Angel Lead."  
  
"Thank you Independence, my squadron thought this up." Sheehan saluted through the hatch and veered off, bringing his fighter to planetary approach speed.  
  
"Alright Angel's, we're going soil-side for some show and tell about the squadron and the Independence. If you pick up any anomalous readings on the way down, let me know. Demon squadron is covering for us on the ready line if we need help." He head four double clicks in his helmet. 2 came from his wingmen, and 2 from flight leaders acknowledging the message.  
  
Sheehan throttled down for the approach to Yavin 4's sometimes- hostile atmosphere. His fighter slammed into a huge ion storm. He struggled to keep the nose of the fighter on target with the computer. Suddenly the storm was gone, as if it were never there. However it still seemed to exist around his fighter.  
  
"2, Lead. This is some weird shit, you copy?"  
  
"Hell yeah it is lead. I don't know what the hell is going on. Only thing I can think of is that maybe our shields are repelling it?" Turcotte said  
  
"Yeah maybe."  
  
It was me.  
  
"What was that?" Sheehan said to Turcotte  
  
"I don't know, man what did you hear?"  
  
It's Luke. I'm using the Force to dissipate the storm. Sit tight.  
  
"Turcotte did you copy that?"  
  
"Copy what?" he said  
  
"Man I'm losing it. I can't wait to set this bird down."  
  
"Yeah I can tell." Turcotte said  
  
Sheehan continued his slow descent, finally exiting the storm a few moments later. For the first time he got a view of Yavin 4's beautiful landscape. He switched his targeting computer to ground tracking mode. He brought up the location of the Massai Temple, and brought his fighter in low to the trees.  
  
"Angel's, form up. We're going to make a low, fast pass of the temple and then come around and land on the main pad. Copy." The click came back to him, as he expected. He goosed the throttle to 100% and the fighter rushed forward. He was about 8 meters above the tree line now.  
  
"Lead, 7. I thought you said we were going to be low?" That was Jade, being arrogant as usual.  
  
Sheehan responded by dropping his fighter another 7 meters, just barely skimming the treetops. He could literally hear the trees brushing the hull of the high-end fighter.  
  
"How's this for low, 7?" When no response came he inverted his fighter and stayed at the same level.  
  
"Or how about this? Is this good?" He said mockingly  
  
"Ok, Sir I give. You win." She responded. Sheehan righted his fighter and laughed lightly.  
  
"Coming up on the Temple, Lead." Jaimee said  
  
"Roger that. Angel's check yourselves. We'll fly right over, pull up high and come down high-speed nose dive. Then bring it on over to the main pad and set them down gently, in our little circle." Again the double clicks came back. Sheehan switched to his flight's tactical frequency.  
  
"Hey. 2,3 listen up. We're going to do all that, except we're coming into the landing zone FAST straight from the nosedive. Cut in your repulsors when you think you need to, then land immediately. Remember, we need to show off sometimes." He said.  
  
The temple came up rapidly, and as soon as Sheehan's fighter passed the threshold of the summit, he pulled up sharply, shooting his fighter at the stars like an ancient god on his chariot. His fighter continued to climb, and he looked back through his canopy to see the others breaking off, and turned and leveled off for a minute, hovering right over the landing site. He watched on his sensor screen as the rest of the fighter cut in repulsors, and he made his move. He inverted the fighter and jammed the throttle, pulling into a hard nosedive. The fighter's intertial dampening system groaned and he felt gravity pull at his stomach. Faster and faster he raced toward the ground. He could make out the fighters on the ground now, and a group of spectators, probably the Jedi he thought. When he was about 500 meters from the ground he killed the engines completely and pulled the nose of the fighter 90 degrees up, making it parallel with the fast approaching ground. At 250 meters he kicked the repulsor lift to 10%, slowing the fighter very slowly. At about 50 meters he kicked the repulsors in 90%, slowing the fighter to a safe landing speed. The fighter dropped to about 5 meters and was finally safe to land. He brought the fighter down and killed the master switch. He stepped out of the fighter and climbed down the side of the ship as his wingmates landed on either side of him.  
  
"Nice stunt, Sheehan!" Elyse said.  
  
"Yeah I thought of that one all by my lonesome." He joked. He was known for being showy and loved it. Luke approached the group slowly, clothed in an old Jedi robe which was probably as old as everyone present put together.  
  
"Space Angel's FALL IN!" Sheehan yelled. The squadron formed up in neat rows behind him, 4 rows of two people each. Sheehan walked to Luke in a military fashion.  
  
"Master Skywalker, Space Angel's Squadron reports all present and accounted for. At your service, Sir." He saluted quickly. Luke saluted back and walked over to the pilots.  
  
"Welcome to Yavin 4. Enjoy your stay. We move out in 1 week, be ready to fight. You may take whatever belongings with you that you desire. The Independence will be in orbit within the hour if you need anything from her. But for now, this is your home. You will be the alert squadron 1 day a week, sharing the duties with 6 other squadrons on planet." He looked at the young pilots standing before him, and nodded.  
  
"You all remind me, of the way things were before the assault on the Death Star. Young pilots, all standing at perfect attention before Admiral Ackbar as he readied his troops. You are truly an extraordinary bunch. I wish you good luck, and pray that you can be as strong a group, as was the one I met here in the final hours of the Death Star." He stopped suddenly and turned away to face Colonel Sheehan.  
  
"Your people will have the old pilots quarters on the ground floor. If any of them have a problem, just come see me. I'll be more than happy to help them."  
  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir!"  
  
"Dismissed Colonel."  
  
"Squadron! Dismissed! He yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4-2  
  
2200 Hours Yavin 4 Time Landing Area 1  
  
Colonel Sheehan had just landed and been given his first assignment. Settle in. He didn't protest at all. He turned around and walked over to his fighter to pull out a duffle bag from the storage area. A middle-aged man with a gray goatee came walking down the path towards the squadron. He nodded as he passed Luke, and continued on his way. Sheehan looked and saw a light saber hanging from his hip, showing he was one of the Jedi. Sheehan pulled his bag out of his fighter and shut the bay, locking it electronically. The man stopped a few feet from Sheehan and introduced himself as Corran Horn.  
  
"I know that name!" Sheehan said  
  
"Do you? I'm not THAT popular am I?"  
  
"Wait, Rogue Squadron Corran Horn? 'Savior of Courasant' Corran Horn?"  
  
"The one and only." He said half-jokingly.  
  
"Wow, Sir it's a pleasure." Sheehan finally extended a hand. Corran shook it and motioned toward the temple.  
  
"Yeah let's go." Sheehan said. "I've been wanting to sleep in a bed made out of rock for a while." He said, mocking the Jedi way of life.  
  
"Oh no, no rock for you. Our last 'test' of recent memory was to re- build some cots for all the people coming in. Yeah Luke said it would build teamwork. But everyone knew he was just trying to be nice to all the outsiders."  
  
"Well, thanks. That means a lot. I woulda slept on the floor with a blanket though."  
  
"It's nothing, besides you're doing enough by being here." There were now just in front of the temple hanger door.  
  
"Wow I never thought it was quite this big." Sheehan said  
  
"Yeah it's pretty huge. C'mon in I'll show you your room."  
  
"Alright then!" They walked across the hanger to a hallway closed off by a large, sound/blaster proof door. The hallway was very long, although narrow. It was truly a barracks, not meant for comfort.  
  
"Pick a room." Corran said.  
  
"Which is closest to the door?" Sheehan said  
  
"Very funny." Corran paused for a minute. Sheehan looked him sarcastically in the eye. "This one." He pointed to a room to his left.  
  
"Thanks." Sheehan said  
  
"Only catch is you have to put up with me if you want that room." Corran said  
  
"I think I can do that if you can put up with having a better pilot in the same room."  
  
"Oh boy, here comes the attitude." Corran said.  
  
"What attitude? I'm better and you know it!" Sheehan said  
  
"Oh don't give me that! I was flying TIE's before you were born!"  
  
"Yeah? All that means is that you're old!" Corran chuckled and tossed Sheehan's stuff on the top bunk, which had a nice window view of the hanger bay.  
  
"This is good I can watch my fighter once I get it inside."  
  
"Yeah I thought you'd appreciate the view." Corran said. He opened the door to the hallway. "Let's go check out the lunch room I'm starved."  
  
"Alright." Sheehan hopped down off his bed and fished a leather flight coat from his bag and threw it on. They walked for a minute or so and arrived at a large open area with long tables scattered around the room. A few people were gathered around a simulator showing a mission that someone from Demon squadron was flying against the Vong fighters.  
  
"Alright Horn," Sheehan said, "When that simulator opens up we're goin at it!" Corran looked over and walked toward the simulator  
  
"Alright, I'll take it." Corran stood on a table.  
  
"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" He said Everyone stopped and looked up at the older Jedi.  
  
"Colonel Sheehan, of Space Angel squadron, off the Independence, thinks he can take me in a one on one space dogfight. Any takers?" A handful of people, including the man in the simulator stepped up and placed a few credits down.  
  
"Now," Corran said "Everyone who think's the COLONEL, is going to win, over there! And everyone with me, (he paused to smile arrogantly) over there!  
  
The crowd on Corran's side of the room was significantly larger. Sheehan stepped into the simulator and strapped in, selecting Corran as his opponent.  
  
"What are we flying, chief?"  
  
"Anything you want, kid." He came back. Sheehan was feeling extra cocky right now so he chose X-Wings.  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"Oh yes Sir Jedi."  
  
"Alright buddy light em up!" Corran said.  
  
Sheehan fired up the simulator mission, flying through asteroids seemed fun so he chose that one. He keyed the 'begin' button and the ship came alive around him. He set his lasers to dual fire, and pushed to 100% throttle. He targeted Corran and turned towards him. Corran started to roll to his left and juking back and forth violently. Sheehan switched to torpedoes and targeted an asteroid, close to where Corran would be when it went off. He let it go, and the missle streaked out. It must have thrown Corran because he didn't move at all for a second. Just the time he needed. Sheehan nailed him with 2 laser bolts and fly by at high speed. The bolts singed his shields but did not penetrate to metal. Sheehan pulled around in a loop carefully avoiding random asteroids marked 'to occupant'. He cut hard to avoid and asteroid and collided with a quartet of Corran's laser bolts. His shields dropped to 67%. He pulled hard up and pulled around the side of an asteroid getting behind him for a second. He squeezed a shot off and tagged his rear shield, dropping it to 65%. He continued on his tail, or at least tried. Corran dropped a flare and he had to dive hard to avoid hitting in and spinning out of control. Sheehan immediately checked his six and saw Corran's X-Wing. He kicked the rudder hard and dropped his nose, cutting the throttle in the process. Corran, thinking the ship was going to keep moving where it was pointed, was following its projected path. He realized what Sheehan had done at the last second and pulled hard left, only too late. Sheehan nailed him with 3 laser shots, all good ones fully absorbed by shields. His shields were down to a meager 10% now. Sheehan pulled up to follow him and gunned the throttle back up to 100%, switching to quad lasers and hoping for a nice one hit kill. Corran juked violently left, right, up and down. Sheehan glanced at the monitor showing the outside world and saw people watching and cheering for both he and Corran. Just as he looked back down and alarm went off in the cockpit. He panicked, but it was too late. Corran had dropped another flare, which impacted on the forward shield. It stuck brightly on Sheehan's canopy window blinding him. He pulled up hoping to avoid some of the asteroids but it was no use. There was a flash and the screen went black.  
  
"DAMN!" Sheehan yelled. Corran stepped out laughing, and sweating.  
  
"That was damn good flying, right up until the point where you got killed."  
  
"Yeah, but dying sucks." Sheehan said "Course you know all about that." He said jokingly.  
  
"Man I just lost good money on you, Sheehan!" someone said as they turned to face him, still in the cockpit. It was Wedge from Rogue Squadron.  
  
"You bet AGAINST me, Wedge?"  
  
"Oh yes I did. Not much though, only 20 creds."  
  
"Oh c'mon! You know I'm not going to loose to the new kid!" Corran protested  
  
"You ALMOST did." Sheehan piped in.  
  
"Almost doesn't count kid." Solo said from behind him. "We ALMOST took out the Death Star above this planet twice. Then we were ALMOST wiped out. Then I was ALMOST shot dead. Then."  
  
"We get the point, General." Wedge said.  
  
"Anyways," Corran said. "He's good. Real good. And had you not looked at the monitor we'd probably still be flying."  
  
"How'd you know?" Sheehan asked. Corran simply pointed to the light saber on his belt.  
  
"Ahh." Sheehan said.  
  
"Anyways, Colonel Sheehan I think you owe me 20 creds!"  
  
"I think not! You make more than I do anyways!"  
  
"Used to make more, Pat, used to."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4-3  
  
  
  
Colonel Sheehan walked down a long corridor towards the turbo lift, walking casually with his black leather flight jacket on. A picture of a pair of wings was embroided on the back with the top of the wings flowing all the way up the arms. He stepped into the lift and he met up with his Deputy Commander, Jaimee.  
  
"How's it goin, Jaim?" he said as the doors closed.  
  
"It's going. I'm rooming with a Jedi." She said  
  
"Sounds interesting. You could probably learn a few tricks from her."  
  
"Oh yes, like how to make the door seem open when it isn't."  
  
"Seems like you speak from experience."  
  
"Yeah well she didn't like my attitude, but I think we're ok now."  
  
"That's good." The lift stopped and the doors opened again. Lt Col Turcotte stepped in.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here." He said sarcastically. "Horn's a little better than you think huh Sheehan?"  
  
"Shut up." He came back  
  
"haha. Don't worry bout it, only the whole place knows." Sheehan shrunk into the wall.  
  
"Ah don't worry." Jaimee said. "It's one fight, get him the next time."  
  
"Yes well anyways," Sheehan said "you guys wanna go explore this place a bit?"  
  
"Sure, why not." Turcotte said  
  
"I'm in."  
  
Sheehan hit a button on the turbolift panel for level 10, the top level. The lift reversed direction and shot upwards. When the doors opened there was no light. Sheehan stepped out slowly and felt along the wall and finally found a small light switch. He hit the switch and the whole room came alive. It was the old command center of the rebel base. There wasn't much left, from what they saw. A few old nav computers, which had out of date starcharts, and one very old looking locker. For some reason it was the only shut one here.  
  
"Turcotte, Jaimee come here." Sheehan said  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you suppose is in here?" He said  
  
"Probably some old useless stuff." Jaimee said  
  
"Probably. Give me something to open this lock." He said In a minute the lock was gone and the locker open. Inside was a very old very dusty flight suit, which looked like it had never been worn. Sheehan looked at the patch on the sleeve, Rogue Squadron. Sheehan folded it up and kept it in his hand. The turbo lift door opened, but nobody was there.  
  
Get in.  
  
"What the?" Sheehan said  
  
"I heard it too, I think our best bet is to GO! NOW!" Jaimee said  
  
"Yeah I agree." Turcotte added. All three moved to the door. They stepped in and the door shut promptly, whisking them down to the base level in record time. When the door opened, a dozen Jedi stood facing them, all had light sabers drawn and lit.  
  
"Whoa! Hold up!" Sheehan yelled. Nobody moved and nobody was going to.  
  
Luke stepped forward and all the Jedi disarmed and disassembled. Luke motioned for Sheehan to follow him.  
  
"Go get some rest, you two." He said to Jaimee and Turcotte. Sheehan walked over to Luke and walked along side him slowly.  
  
"Master Skywalker I'm sorry, I had no idea that level was restriced."  
  
"It's not" He said. Sheehan looked down at the flight suit in his hand.  
  
"Then it must be this, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's not that. Calm down and let me talk for a bit." Sheehan said nothing  
  
"Have you been trained as a Jedi, Colonel?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I believe you have the ability to be a powerful Jedi. The reason I took an extreme approach to you being on the 10th level is because I could not tell who you were. For some reason, you were shrouded in the Force like you were not there. It extended to your two friends, Col Turcotte and Col Law. I couldn't get through it until you were about ½ down the turbo lift. This is most extraordinary. I'm sure Corran has already recognized this in you."  
  
"So what does this mean to me?" Sheehan said  
  
"It means," Luke sighed, "That I want you to stay here, and train with the Jedi."  
  
Sheehan paused for a minute, and thought. "No way." He said. "I'm not leaving my squadron to the Vong so I can become a Jedi."  
  
"Then at least explore it while you travel. I anticipated your refusal and prepared a guidebook of sorts. It should give you some basic knowledge of the Force and how to use it. Beware if you feel temptations you should divert your thoughts from them, for they are the dark side. Be wary when dealing with it, and consult other Jedi."  
  
"I will, Master. And thank you. Maybe someday I will come back, and become a Jedi like you." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-1  
  
0800 Yavin 4 Time Jedi Temple Conference Room  
  
The Jedi Master Luke Skywalker walked in and took a seat at the front of the long table, which was stretched the length of the room. To his left was Corran Horn, to his right Wedge Antilles. Colonel Sheehan took a seat next to General Antilles and the rest of the group filed in. Some were well respected Jedi, others, captains of lesser-known vessels which came to offer what help they could.  
  
"Good morning." Luke said. The small talk immediately died down. "Gentlemen, we've got our work cut out for us. The Yuzzhan Vong have not been stopped significantly in the New Republics campaign and they continue to march deeper into our universe. This is why we are gathered, and this is why we fight. Our first order of business is to commandeer some old Imperial Star Destroyers." The room was now as silent as a funeral home, you could hear the simultaneous gasps around the room.  
  
"And where, Master, do you think we're going to find an Imperial class Star Destroyer?"  
  
"Finding it is not the problem, getting it is." Luke keyed a holoprojector and a 3d view of an abandoned shipyard came into view.  
  
"This," he pointed toward the ship which was slowly rotating, "was the Duplicity, an Imperial Class Star Destroyer commissioned just after the battle of Endor. She remains fully functional without a crew, floating dead in space. We're going to claim her."  
  
"Whats the catch?" Sheehan said.  
  
"Catch?" Antilles jumped in. "Yeah, I hate those."  
  
"The catch is that this ship is under Vong observation. They just haven't touched it yet."  
  
"And there it is." Sheehan said.  
  
"Right well, if you think that's bad you're going to love the next part."  
  
"I'll love it more if you tell me after we win the war." Everyone laughed a little.  
  
"I'll bet. Colonel Sheehan you'll be the one taking control of this ship."  
  
"Right, well, that's easy enough." Sheehan rolled his eyes and tossed his arms up slightly.  
  
"You can do it. Here are your mission parameters. We'll be going over them right now." Luke brought up a bulleted display.  
  
"Step one, Space Angel Squadron lands in the Duplicity by way of the main hanger and enables main power. Step two, complete a full sensor scan of the surrounding area. Three is to transmit any pertinent data to our fleet, which will engage the enemy fleet if it is believed we can take them on and win. I expect they are guarding this ship with a minimum fleet and we should be able to take them. Step four, run home."  
  
"Alright, Master skywalker, I'll do it." Sheehan looked straight at Skywalker.  
  
"There's a catch." Luke said.  
  
"Oh yes, indeed. I want Rogue Squadron along with the Independence on 30 second standby, just in case."  
  
"A wise precaution." Luke said. "Well, anything else? We'll go over how individual ships will function once you're all back to your ships. Questions? Good, dismissed, and may the Force be with us all.  
  
  
  
1000 Following Day Independence Hanger  
  
"Morning, Sir." A crewman said as he walked by Colonel Sheehan  
  
"Morning, Sergeant. Wonderful day, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh yes, Sir. Ah, Sir? Space Angel squadron's fighters are ready for launch whenever you are."  
  
"Excellent, you and your men take a break. We'll bring them back clean. Be ready to come over to the Duplicity with a repair crew if needed."  
  
"Aye, Sir." The crewman walked off and called a few people over to him, gathering necessary tools. Lt. Col Turcotte walked up to Sheehan and rested a hand on his shoulder. The taller thinner Lt. Col standing almost a full head taller than Sheehan. Sheehan walked slowly toward the edge of the deck, looking out into space. He held his flight helmet under his right arm, and stopped about a foot short of the force field holding the vacuum away from him. The two stood in silence as quiet as the space surrounding them. Sheehan stared longingly at the stars slowly rotating as the ship floated around. Turcotte finally broke the silence.  
  
"It'll be a good day." He said. Sheehan turned around. He almost fell at the sight of people gathered behind him. It must have been the entire ship. They were all gathered around Sheehan and Turcotte, like a group of young students watching their teacher. Sheehan slowly walked past the crowd and into the final briefing room, where the rest of the squadron was.  
  
"It's time." He said into the room. Turcotte was right on his heels. Sheehan turned around and saw the people making a hole to their newly refurbished hangers. They had been decorated like a party would have been, with encouraging words. Sheehan walked forward slowly, the squadron following him. The crowd slowly began a clap, low, and slow at first. Then as the squadron made it's way toward the wall with their fighters imbedded in it, it sped up. By the time the pilots had reached their fighters there were in a full cheer, drowning out the sound of the fighters powering up.  
  
Sheehan throttled his fighter up, lifting the huge fighter off the deck. He nudged it forward and into the large open space, leaving room for the other members of the squadron to form up behind him. The nine fighters hung in the hanger like an infants playtoys suspended by a mobile. Seemingly at once the fighters roared off into the deep dark space, setting out to capture their prize.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5-2 1100 hours Deep Space Near the Duplicity  
  
Colonel Sheehan's TIE Defender dropped out of hyperspace right where it should. He powered up his tactical sensors and picked up 8 other fighters. All of the Angel's made it. Good.  
  
"Keep a look out, Angels. The Vong could be anywhere. Report any weird happenings immediately." He heard the double clicks come back as they acknowledged his message. The Duplicity was becoming ever larger in his cockpit window. Sheehan keyed his long range comm. system to that of Rogue Squadron.  
  
"Rogue Lead, Angel Lead. Are you ready just in case, General?"  
  
"Angel Lead, Rogue Lead, we're always ready for a fight. The Independence is keeping tabs on that Vong observation ship, they don't appear to see you yet. Just make sure you come in from the far side of the ship."  
  
"Roger that Rogue Leader. Angel Lead out." Sheehan keyed his squadrons channel.  
  
"Bring it in tight folks, we're going in." The fighters came in low and slow along the bottom side of the massive destroyer. Sheehan surveyed the hull which was fully intact. He nudged the throttle forward and brought his fighter right below the hanger bay. He flipped on his landing lights so he could see the interior. No sign of any Vong ships were inside. "Angel 2 and 3, form on my wing and come in slowly for landing. Angel 4 watch our backs."  
  
"Roger that Lead, we'll keep em out!" Replied Maj Novak.  
  
The three lead fighters came in slowly, using their repulsor lift engines to move vertically into the destroyer keeping their noses pointed in an array, with the backs of their fighters to each other. Sheehan brought his fighter in ever so slowly, watching for any sign of movement. When he saw there was none, he brought his fighter down on the solid landing area. He shut his fighter down and he started to float. SHIT NO GRAVITY! He thought. He immediately flipped his fighter back on. I should have thought of that! He popped the hatch on his fighter and cold vacuum filled the fighter cockpit.  
  
"Lead, 2 what are you doing?!"  
  
"Hold on Turcotte I'll just be a second." Sheehan pushed off his ship to the control panel on the far wall. He floated across the bay, and noticed Turcotte waving from inside his fighter. He hit the wall with a thud that would have sounded across the bay, if there was air. He hit the forcefield and filled the bay with air. He turned on gravity on the landing areas and pushed back towards his fighter.  
  
"Angels, Lead. Bring em in slow, land in the landing areas, they're the only ones with gravity right now."  
  
A few minutes later, the fighters were settled into the bay and the grav generator had expanded to the rest of the ship. The fighters landed and the pilots assembled near the entrance to the main turbolift. "Well, here we go people." Sheehan said.  
  
"This is what I want. Turcotte, take Novak Barry and Carney and head for the engineering section, see if we can get some power. Take these." He handed them heavy blasters from his fighters storage hold. "When you get power online, let me know via commlink."  
  
"Aye, Sir! Let's go." Turcotte's team stepped into the lift and started their long climb towards engineering.  
  
"Callahan and Law, be ready to scramble. Keep a look out."  
  
"Yes, Sir!" They both walked off into the darker sections of the bay with their blasters drawrn.  
  
"Perkins and Consoli you're with me to the bridge. Let's go." The trio walked off into the dark corridors leading to an access port which would take them all the way to the bridge. The corridors were dark, and the tension was palpable. Sheehan lifted his blaster rifle and turned on the flashlight mounted on it. He walked slowly, leading his team towards the bridge. The group arrived at the access hatch without incident. Sheehan tried to open it, no luck.  
  
"It's locked." Sheehan said  
  
"I've got the key right here!" Consoli said. He aimed his blaster and fired at the door, leaving a hole the size of a large human in the center. Sheehan and Perkins looked at each other, then at Consoli. "Whatever works." Perkins said.  
  
The three climbed quickly up the dozen or so decks until they hit the level under the bridge, where the exited. Sheehan stepped out into something he definitely didn't expect, an Imperial Scout droid, the rolling kind. It was moving slowly back and forth down the hallway. It turned and saw the Colonel and ran off down the hallway. Sheehan lifted his rifle and let loose a shot, railing the small droid into the wall.  
  
"You never did like droids, did you?" Consoli said. Sheehan just smirked.  
  
Sheehan walked forward a bit until he came to a small staircase leading to the bridge. He stopped in front of the door and put his hand against it.  
  
"Sealed, I take it?" Consoli said.  
  
"Yeah, and you don't have the keys this time." Sheehan said as he pulled out his commlink.  
  
"Sheehan to Turcotte. How are you doing?"  
  
"Just dandy." Turcotte responded. "Give me a few more..ahhh there we go. Main power is online." The lights in the corridors came on, blinding everyone for a second. The door behind Sheehan slipped open effortlessly.  
  
"Alright get some sensor's online Perkins, Consoli, get navigation, I'll take tactical." The three spilt off to their stations and instantly had control. Since the ship had never been used, there were no command lockouts to bypass.  
  
"Navigation..online. We have attitude control. Bringing the main drives online. They'll need about 25 minutes to come to full power."  
  
"Good." Sheehan said. "Weapons are online, reading no problems. Jade how are you doing."  
  
"Having a little trouble. Almost like a jamming source, but not quite. Ah, here we go. Sensors, online, commencing sweep."  
  
"Great. Consoli, raise the Independence, tell them we'll be out of here momentarily."  
  
"Aye, Si."  
  
"SIR! ENEMY INBOUND! DEFINITLY HOSTILE!" Perkins yelled.  
  
"Raise shields, Consoli, get the Independence task force in here!"  
  
"AYE SIR!" He yelled as he turned to his station.  
  
"Raising shields, tracking multiple targets." Sheehan said. "Bridge to hanger, Law, Callahan, power your fighters, we've got hostile inboud. Independence is en route!"  
  
"Roger that bridge! Here we go!"  
  
"Bridge to engineering! Turcotte, Novak get to your fighters, Carney and Barry stay for damage control."  
  
"Heading for the hanger deck, Roger."  
  
"I'm reading the Independence now, Rogue Squadron is launching."  
  
"Great. Here they come!" A hundred Vong ships fighters hammered into the forward shields of the massive ship, it's turbolasers blazing on rapid-fire settings. "SIR! Reading multiple capital ships of varying size! Reading two frigates sized ships and one destroyer. Odds are grim, Sir."  
  
"DAMN!" Sheehan yelled. "We're not loosing this fucking ship!" he screamed. "Radio a distress call on all frequencies. Include out coordinates and affiliation."  
  
"Aye, Sir." Consoli said.  
  
The Duplicity's turbolasers were blazing, cutting up a few Vong fighters here and there, but generally missing due to outdated computer targeting systems. The shields started to dwindle, lowering to 80%, then down to 70%, then 65%. This was not going well. The Vong frigates, lighter than their destroyer counterpart, were closing fast, leaving a large gap between the frigates and the destroyer. The Vong fighters continued to slug it out with Rogue squadron and the 4 Angel pilots. The odds were still about 5-1 in favor of the Vong.  
  
"Shields nearing breaking point! Divert additional power to shields!" Sheehan yelled. Consoli jumped from one console to the next punching buttons. The shields powered up against their will and drove back up to 54%.  
  
"SIR! Multiple inboud contacts jumping in via hyperspace!"  
  
"This couldn't possibly get worse." Sheehan said. The ships slowed to realspace, and a smirk played across Sheehan's face. It was a new ship design that Sheehan didn't recognize. It looked like a large bird, floating through space. The nose was shaped like a bottle top rounded off and extended from bow to stern, with wings flaring off midway through the ship. At the wings edge, they folded down, to provide some flank protection.  
  
"The ship is hailing, Sir."  
  
"Onscreen." The image that appeared next, Sheehan never thought he would see again. It was Captain Smith, of the New Republic.  
  
"My god Smithy what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just in the neighborhood and saw some pretty fireworks and decided they looked interesting. Mind if I stay for some tea?" He said. He obviously knew the outcome of this battle, and from the large size of his ship (larger that the Duplicity!) Sheehan knew it too.  
  
"How do you like the ship? I call her the Iron Maiden. Fitting, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh very. I always liked your taste."  
  
"Mind if we join in on your fun?" Smithy said  
  
"Not at all. Just playing with some Vong ya know, teasing em. Have fun." Sheehan said  
  
"Thanks, I'm so happy!" Smithy paused as his smile faded. "Launching fighters."  
  
The Iron Maiden started pouring fighters from her wing mounted and belly mounted docking bays. Fighters of all kinds flew out, B-Wings, new X- Wings, a handful of TIE Defenders and Interceptors, and a host of others. The fighters screamed past the Independence and commenced their attack on the Vong. Sheehan walked to the forward viewport as soon as the Vong fighters that had been attacking the Duplicity had been cleared. He looked out the window toward an exploding Vong frigate, taken out by a B-Wing force. The Vong fighters dwindled as the Iron Maiden's fighters swarmed them.  
  
"Sir, we've got main drives online."  
  
"Form up alongside the Iron Maiden."  
  
"Roger that, forming up."  
  
"Tell the Independence to get that crew over here now."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Perkins said.  
  
"Duplicity to Space Angels. Return to the Indepedence."  
  
"Roger that, Angel's out." Turcotte said.  
  
The last Vong ship was going down under the influence of the Iron Maiden's fighters.  
  
Sheehan walked slowly toward the hanger deck with his two squadron mates. Sheehan took his fighter, and headed for the Iron Maiden. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-1 1600 hours Iron Maiden hanger deck Deep Space  
  
Colonel Sheehan set his fighter down in the main hanger bay on the underside of the Iron Maiden, which just so happened to be about twice the length of the Duplicity. The ship was truly a site to behold. The hanger bay alone was a modern technological masterpiece. The actual deck space was very small, room for maybe two squadrons at best, if they were packed together. When a fighter landed, a large contraption that was fixed to the ceiling maneuvered itself over the fighter and by use of tractor beams and mechanical limbs it picked the fighter up and brought it through a large opening in the rear or front wall to an interior hanger. To launch, the fighters had a long straight flight from deep within the ship to what looked like torpedo tubes, only they launched fighters. It was definitely a weird system, but it worked. The ship could launch massive amounts of fighters in record speed, it was a flyboys dream. Sheehan walked across the bustling deck after he convinced a tech that this was his personal fighter and not from the Iron Maiden's fighter pool. He watched as a group of B-wings came in and were hustled off into the interior bays for maintenance. The ship was amazing. He continued down a corridor adjacent to the hanger and into the briefing room. There was a group of pilots waiting already to be de-briefed. Captain Smith was talking to someone in a corner. He turned as Sheehan walked in.  
  
"Well I'll be dammed if it isn't the not quite legendary Colonel Sheehan." Smithy said with a smile.  
  
"The way you keep popping up, I'll be legendary before you know it!" Sheehan came back.  
  
"How's things?" Smithy asked.  
  
"Could be better. The Duplicity is a fine ship with minimal damage, but we need a crew."  
  
"Maybe we can solve that. Come with me, let me show you something." Sheehan followed Smithy out a door and down a few halls, into his office.  
  
"This must be some secret cause I know you hate offices Smithy."  
  
"It is." He said grimly as he sat down. Sheehan sat down cautiously.  
  
"You know as well as I do that the New Republic doesn't support the Jedi." Smithy said  
  
"Yeah I've noticed. I've received a few messages saying come back or we turn our backs forever, basically. I've ignored them."  
  
"Yes well, that's all well and good. Except for the fact that General Solo is a littler smarter than we'd all believed."  
  
"Now those are two words I'd never thought I'd hear in the same sentence. Smart and Solo that is." Smithy let a small smile creep to his face.  
  
"Yeah me too. Well anyways, since Leia Solo has been running around saving planets with little brother, Solo has pulled a few strings to keep her safe."  
  
"Such as?" Sheehan asked.  
  
"Such as, convincing New Republic Intelligence to support me and my operations against the Vong. Black Ops, of course. All the people you see manning this ship, are actually New Republic people, Starfighter Command, C- B's, Intelligence, Engineer's Corps, you name it. This is a huge project. It's been codenamed Carpe Diem. I've been given the task of grinding the Vong to a halt, by any means necessary." Sheehan started to talk. "Don't say a word, I'm not done." Smithy interrupted. "It was no accident the Iron Maiden was around the Duplicity when you sent out a distress call. I was actually coming to claim it for myself, and man it with New Republic troops. But, now that you have her, I have a proposition to make to you." Sheehan's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Let us join forces, myself and the Jedi, I mean. We can't stop this invasion separately, and you and I both know that we're the only ones who can even touch this thing. The New Republic can't do anything publicly, it would be disastrous. Help me, and we can beat the Vong." Smithy finished. Sheehan didn't move, except his eyes narrowed.  
  
"I can't promise you Skywalker won't shut this down the second he hears about it, but as the Jedi's military advisor," Sheehan said that as he smiled a sarcastic smile. "I can tell you that the Jedi will support you in whatever role they can." Smithy grinned.  
  
"Then we're in agreement. I'll have a troop transport with enough crew for the Duplicity meet us at our destination." Smithy finished.  
  
"And that place would be?" Sheehan asked.  
  
"The unknown regions. We're going after some of the trailing Vong forces, hoping to cut off any supply lines they have while the main force takes them by the horns." Smithy said.  
  
"There is more to this task force? I thought it was Black Ops and you had to fend for yourself?"  
  
"Well, there is a bit more to this force than what's here. The Iron Maiden's sister ship, the Odin's Sword, is leading the other portion. It consists of a few Victory class Destroyers, some lighter Calamari's and two Imperial Star Destroyers."  
  
"That's quite the task force." Sheehan said  
  
"This is quite the enemy."  
  
"I'd better get back to the Duplicity, transmit the coordinates to the bridge, I'll have them set the course. The Independence will also be coming along."  
  
"Great! The more the merrier!" Smithy said  
  
"See you on the other side."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6-2 1650 Hours Duplicity Hanger  
  
  
  
Colonel Sheehan arrived onboard the Duplicity in short order. From the hangar bay he could see the Independence hanging in space off the port side of the ship. He started walking towards the nearest door and nearly tripped on some wires. "What the hell is going on here? This looks like a smuggler's ship." There was nobody to talk to, the bay was empty save a few droids cleaning things up so there would be enough room for the next shuttle to land. Sheehan walked briskly into the turbolift. "Bridge" he said. Nothing happened. "Friggin Imps." He hit the button labeled "Deck 00" on the panel. The car shot upwards for about 5 seconds then halted abruptly at the bridge, and the doors swung open. The bridge was packed. "Who's in charge here?" Sheehan boomed as he walked down the command section, overlooking the entire ship. Nobody around him moved. A young Lieutenant came running over.  
  
"I am, Sir." He said as he saluted. He looked like he was going to fall apart.  
  
"Ease up kid you're making me nervous, report?"  
  
"Main power online, weapons still minimal, we need more crew to get them running. Shields are up to 50%. Still working on the # 2 shield generator."  
  
"Hyperdrive?" Sheehan asked.  
  
"Uh, functional, but we don't have much fuel. I suggest we make one long hop to a re-fueling station."  
  
"Unfortunately, we don't have that luxury. Are all the Space Angel pilots on board?"  
  
"Yes, Sir I believe so."  
  
"Excellent. Next question, with the current fuel status do you think we can make it to the unknown regions?"  
  
"Yeah it's possible, you'd need to do it in two jumps or less though."  
  
"Alright. Get on it, plot a course, Mr, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"  
  
"Rivetti, Sir." The Lieutenant said.  
  
"Alright. You're the acting XO, keep working on repairs, get shields before weapons, engines above all, and have a course plotted to the unknown regions within the hour. I want maximum engine efficiency get me?"  
  
"Aye, Sir!" Rivetti saluted as he walked off, yelling for a navigation officer. Sheehan walked off the bridge and headed for the crew lounge area, if there was one.  
  
Colonel Sheehan arrived in the lounge area to exactly what he had expected. His squadron cannibalizing what the Imperial's had left over for food. There were a few bags left lying near a wall, which was probably their stuff.  
  
"I see you've already gotten your stuff from the Independence." Sheehan said.  
  
"Did that hours ago, Sir." Callahan said as he sat down with a pot of coffee.  
  
"Want some, Colonel?" he asked.  
  
"No, thank you." Sheehan said. "How are we all doing?" He asked. "I think I broke my hand." Turcotte said.  
  
"How the hell did you manage that one?" Law asked  
  
"Well when the main engine fired, it was because I, uh, 'struck' it with a wrench, and when I did I sorta snapped the wrench, and my wrist." The entire room burst out in laughter.  
  
"Yeah well the engines are working aren't they?" Turcotte said  
  
"True." Sheehan came back. The intercom behind Sheehan came to life.  
  
"Colonel Sheehan, Comms, Captain Smith wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Put it through here." "What's up Smithy?" Sheehan said as he turned the comm. console on.  
  
"Just giving you the heads up, we're leaving for the unknown regions now, if you need assistance, we're just a call away."  
  
"Roger that, Sheehan out."  
  
"Well people, let's go find someplace to sleep this ride out. Lt..oh what was it.Rivetti is taking care of the ship for now."  
  
"You're trusting an Imperial Star Destroyer to a Lieutenant?" Jade said  
  
Sheehan smiled. "Well, yeah. Get your gear, follow me, we'll get some sleep in the warroom." The squadron picked up their belongings and trailed after the Colonel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6-3 1500 Hours On Board the Duplicity, en route to the Unknown Regions War room  
  
Colonel Sheehan awoke in the Officer In Charge's office of the war room. With a girl in his arms. Not just in his arms, wrapped in a blanket. Not just any girl, Jade. Jade Perkins, his squad mate, and his subordinate. He woke up to a few hoots and hollers from the other people in the squadron. He looked down and saw the blanket covered their entire bodies. He unwrapped his and they saw she was fully clothed. A few disappointed hoots came from Turcotte.  
  
"Aw shut up Ronnie."  
  
"Oh yes sir!" he said sarcastically as he headed off toward the café for some coffee.  
  
"Jade." Sheehan nudged her head lightly. "Jade wake up." She wriggled a little against his chest. Sheehan had a funny thought on how to wake her up.  
  
"CAPTAIN PERKINS WAKE UP!" he said in a deep voice. Her eyes flew open, and stayed that way for a good minute.  
  
"Crap." She said. "wait, nothing happened." She said matter-of- factly.  
  
"You're right, but its still funny scaring you." Sheehan said. She hit his shoulder pretty hard. "Bastard."  
  
"Yeah, well, anyways, let's go get some food."  
  
"Alright. Lead the way, Colonel!"  
  
"Sure thing, Captain!" as the two strolled down the hall, Sheehan noticed something. While last night, there were no lights, there were now brightly lit hallway lights lining the walkway. It seemed Lt. Rivetti had done a great job with the primary power. He noticed something else; there was absolutely nobody in the corridors. Weird. Sheehan thought to himself. They finally arrived at the café. The door was wide open, and steam mixed with smoke poured out.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Sheehan yelled. Clint Carney came running out through the smoke, which was almost militaristic in it's density. "Ahhh Colonel. Slight problem with the ventilation."  
  
"So you decided the catwalk was a good enough vent?"  
  
"Pretty much. Come on in, we have some great Corellian eggs going." Sheehan walked into the fog/smoke/steam and miraculously, came out into a clear room a few meters into the cloud. He noticed a giant Imperial fan pointed towards the door.  
  
"Great improvision." Sheehan said as he took a seat next to Turcotte, who was sitting across from Jaimee and Elyse Novak. "Who's idea was that?" Sheehan asked  
  
"Who do you think?" Jaimee asked. Turcotte raised his hand. "I should have known" Sheehan said. He looked around and found a comm. panel. He got up and leaned against the wall wearily. He pressed the button, but got no response. He looked at Turcotte, and looked back at the panel. He brought his palm down on the button hard enough to shake the wall a little. The panel came to life. "Bridge, Colonel Sheehan. What's our status, Mr. Rivetti?"  
  
"Mr. Rivetti is asleep, Colonel. Our status is this. Shields, 80%, weapons are online and ready, hyperdrive is functional, engines are working but low on fuel."  
  
"How long until the Unknown Regions?"  
  
"About 6 hours."  
  
"And how long until we run out of gas?"  
  
"About 6 and a half."  
  
"Oh dear." Sheehan said. "As soon as we come out of hyperspace, shut down the engines, and hail the Iron Maiden."  
  
"Aye, Sir."  
  
"Sheehan out." He sat back down at the table and leaned back against a wall.  
  
"Hey," Turcotte called. "You still haven't told us WHY we're going to the Unknown Regions." Sheehan froze. Shit. I mentioned it to the bridge officer.  
  
"It's classified. But I don't care. We're supporting a New Republic Black Ops job codenamed Carpe Diem, involving the Iron Maiden, her sister, the Odin's Sword and their respective task forces. The Independence is a few hours behind us, they stopped at Yavin to pick up extra personnel to crew the Duplicity." Sheehan looked up from his coffee, everyone was looking at him.  
  
"What'd I say?" He asked  
  
"What didn't you say would be a better question." Barry said.  
  
"I never have liked 'Intelligence'. I like fighters better."  
  
"I can see that." Barry replied. Just then Lt. Rivetti came into the café through the smoke.  
  
"My favorite Lieutenant. How are you?"  
  
"Good, Sir." He saulted. Sheehan tossed his hand up in what may have been a salute, but was more likely a wave off. "Any idea how many people this ship can accommodate?" Sheehan asked.  
  
"Yes, Sir. There's plenty of room for four full squadron's of fighters, plus normal crew compliment with a few VIP rooms left over."  
  
"Great. See to it the Angels have rooms quickly. We'll single bunk until it gets crowded, unless anyone wants to double up?" Sheehan looked around as he asked.  
  
"I'll bet I know one person who.."  
  
"Colonel Law, it is VERY important to your future that you don't finish that sentence."  
  
"Yes Sir." She responded. The ice in Sheehan's voice told her to shut up.  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant. Go get some rest, tell the OIC I want to be woken up at the first sign of trouble. Or when we drop out of hyperspace. Whichever comes first."  
  
"Aye, Sir." Rivetti saluted and ran off, tripping on the power cord connecting the fan to the wall.  
  
"Everyone, collect your stuff from the war room and settle into a room. Don't unpack too much though, because you might be moving. We've got six hours till we have another mission, so make sure you're rested." Nobody moved, but Sheehan stood and walked out. Everyone followed behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
2045 Duplicity flight deck  
  
The TIE's were beaten and battered, but they were all here. Too bad there wasn't a full squadron. Colonel Sheehan's was pretty neat, but only because he'd cleaned it up a bit before the preflight he was going through now. The ships engines had faltered a little and they were about 10 minutes behind schedule, which gave him another 15 till launch. Most of the Angel's were ready, Cormac was still doing a walk around of his fighter, but he had plenty of time left. Sheehan saw him walk back on a cargo pallet, and he decided it was time to talk to the squadron.  
  
"Alright, Angel's bring it in." the soon-to-be famous 9 converged on Colonel Sheehan. "Well, people, we're almost at the Unknown Region coordinates Captain Smith gave me. I have to say something though. This mission, isn't like any other mission we've ever done. It's going to be tough, and I have my doubts about any of us making it out of this sector alive. That's why I'm giving you a choice." Sheehan paused and took a deep breath and looked around at his squadron. He'd grown to know, and care of every one of them. Of course he'd spent more time with some than others, but this was really, a group of friends who fought together, not a military fighter squadron. She spoke again, slowly, and deliberately. "Right over there, is an Imperial shuttle left on the ship from god knows when. Right now, it's the only way home. If any of you don't want to take on this task, of stopping the worst enemy the New Republic, no, the galaxy, has ever faced, then step onto it, and get going. The odds are stacked against us, badly. But I think we can pull this off. If we do, in another 50 years,or so this mission, and the people involved, may be de-classified. Only then, after we're all long gone, will we be recognized. But this mission isn't about glory, it isn't about fame. It's about life. It's about freedom. Under the Empire, we had neither, but it was never in danger like this. This is a new enemy, and it needs a new generation. The decision is yours, but I've already made mine." Sheehan took a step back and walked slowly to his fighter. He stepped up the ladder and sat down in the cockpit and started his final system checks. LtColonel Turcotte stepped away, and went to his fighter with Jaimee. One by one, all the Space Angel's walked over to their ships. Not one even looked at the shuttle. They made the hardest decision in their lives, somehow seem easy. Sheehan peered over his HUD and looked down towards the hole in the floor known as the bay door. The 'hyperspace tunnel' as some called it faded abruptly. He started his engines and turned on his life support. "Let's go." He called over the comm.. The Angel's took off as one, and raced out of the bay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6-4  
  
2100 Hours Outside the Duplicity  
  
Outside the Duplicity, everything seemed peaceful. And it is. Sheehan thought to himself. The huge ex-Imperial Star Destroyer came to a halt, hanging dead in space. The Space Angels were its only protection against any threat, so Sheehan kept them close.  
  
"Lead to four." Sheehan said  
  
"Novak here, go ahead Lead."  
  
"Take your flight ahead, and rendezvous with the Iron Maiden, and bring them back here. If you find trouble between now and then, don't fight, turn and run."  
  
"Roger that lead, two flight breaking off." Two flight, consisting of Maj Novak, Capt Barry and Capt Carney took off on their run to light speed, and in a minute disappeared. That left only 6 fighters to defend the ship in case of attack. Well, we'll just have to make due. Sheehan said. Another minute went by and the Independence came out of hyperspace. They must have realized something was wrong when the Duplicity didn't show up.  
  
"Angel lead, this is Independence control. We just saw some Defenders go by really fast, and figured you boys were in trouble. Everything ok?"  
  
"Yes, control we're fine. Just a little low on fuel. The fighters you saw are going to get the Iron Maiden back here. That's all. Angel Lead out." Well that's a little more comforting. Sheehan thought. The Independence was where Rogue Squadron was right now, so that evened the odds, whatever they may be, greatly. Colonel Sheehan kicked his fighters nose above the bow of the Duplicity and came at her head on, barely skimming the surface, Turcotte and Law were right behind him. He popped up over the bridge and brought the fighter down behind the silent engines, feeling the ships gravity tug on his fighter. As he pulled away from the big ship towards the smaller Independence, the threat indicator went off. He punched the throttle to full and dove immediately, barely avoiding another massive ship. "Report, Angels!" he yelled  
  
"They're all here, Sir!" Turcotte said.  
  
"Anyone catch the ID on that thing?" He said. Sheehan brought his fighter up to face the huge ship, now about 20 klicks away.  
  
"Yeah, I was close." Perkins said. "IFF says the it's the Super Class Star Destroyer Imminent."  
  
"But that's got the shape of an ImpStar, 7."  
  
"I know, that's whats weird. The only way that would do any good was if it was ID's by a cap ships long range sensors..wait..my computer is pulling up info from the New Republic database right now. The Super Class Star Destroyer Imminent was last spotted under construction just after Bakua and the Ssi-Ruk incident."  
  
"Yeah, so whats the deal?" Sheehan slowed his fighter to 1/3 speed.  
  
"Well, it was never completed, scrapped, in fact. After that there were sporadic sightings, never visual, only long range stuff, rumors, you know. That led New Republic Intelligence to think it WASN'T scrapped and they're been after her ever since."  
  
"I see. So, this is just a bullshit IFF transmitter."  
  
"Bingo, Lead."  
  
"Thanks, Jade." Sheehan keyed the squadron comm. frequency. "Alright, Angels, stick close to home, don't drift too far, and do NOT make a run on that ship, at least not until the Iron Maiden gets back!" Then he switched the comm. to the Independence tactical. "Get all your fighters launched, priority one. Let's take care of our self here."  
  
"Roger that, Angel lead." The Imminent started scrambling its TIE Interceptors and a squadron's worth of TIE Advanced's. Well this ship is quite powerful. Then, things really got bad. Two Lancer Frigates and a Nebulon B assault frigate dropped out of hyperspace. The Nebulon B was too far to do anything but launch fighters, as it was on the far side of the Imminent. But the Lancers came in between the Duplicity, and the Imminent, trying to screen the fighters. The Lancers had about 40 turbolasers each, which made them VERY deadly to capital ships, and even MORE deadly to fighters. Right then. Sheehan thought to himself. The situation had gone from 'wow this doesn't look fun' to 'holy shit we're all going to die here' in about 10 seconds time.  
  
"Angel's, we're going to need to get past that blockade, and fast. They're at range so the bombers can stay behind them and lob torpedoes at the Duplicity. Form on me, keep it loose, and go in hot!" Sheehan said. The fighters formed up with .5klick separation between them. Sheehan dumped all the recharge power from shields and lasers into engines, as did the rest of the squadron. They were now screaming toward the Lancer at near double the speed of a normal TIE Interceptor. At 3 klicks the Lancer's opened up. Sheehan started to jink his ship left and right, but a few blasts caught his shields and grazed off the sides. He crossed the frigates with little trouble, actually, and came out of their effective range before he had anticipated. He leveled off his power levels and turned to where the TIE bombers were.  
  
"Angel's, engage the bombers." He said. The formation fell apart and the ships started to take evasive action. Sheehan was thinking of the odds in his head. Rouge Squadron, with 12 X-Wings, Space Angels' with 9 TIE Defenders, minus the 3 of Two Flight. Then at least 36 fighters, plus 12 bombers. This is really starting to suck. Sheehan thought. He dodged some incoming fire from and oncoming interceptor and let loose a quad turbo laser burst at an unsuspecting TIE Bomber. The sluggish craft drove head first into the laser fire. One laser tagged the cockpit, killing the pilot, and others drove through the front of the fighter, causing the engines to rip the fighter apart. Sheehan turned his attention to his wingman, who was now aware the incoming TIE Defenders were NOT friendly. He tried to bank left, but the bomber's maneuverability, or lack thereof, was no match for the nimble TIE Defender. Sheehan triggered his lasers and shredded a the port solar panel of the fighter, and caught the port ion engine as well. The fuel in the wing lit up in a spectacular blaze, and the fighter was gone. He kicked the nose of the fighter 180 degrees around as he head the hiss of laser fire on his 6. An oncoming interceptor tried to dodge his fire, but failed. One of the 4 shots fired tagged the solar panel, but the pilot saved the ship, and headed back to the Imminent. Or at least he tried. A ion cannon from over Sheehan's left shoulder caught him by surprise. Sheehan dove hard and brought his fighter back along a course for the Duplicity to look for more bombers. He had trashed two himself, and there were only 3 left. They were heading back to the Imminent. They were also being chased by Turcotte.  
  
"Got those dupes Turcotte?" Sheehan said  
  
"Are you kidding? I couldn't die if I wanted to!" He said in a very cocky manner.  
  
"Right, well, I would think NOT trying would make it easier." He heard Turcotte laugh then nail one of the bombers from behind with a torpedo. Sheehan started looking for interceptors and advanced types to fry. His computer came to him with bad news. Two flight hadn't come back yet, and two of his pilots had to punch out.  
  
"Independence control get a SAR out there, we're got two Angel's free floating! It's 3 and 9, I like them, so hurry!" 3 was Jaimee Law, 9 was Mike Consoli. They were both fine, just cold. Sheehan checked the Independence, Rogue Squadron was getting off the deck just now. But the Nebulon B's TIE Interceptors were just coming into range, as well. This kept the odds somewhere around 60 or so to 21. Feels like we're being hunted. Sheehan thought to himself. He turned back around and caught a face full of lasers from an oncoming advanced. He triggered a burst but it was too late and over shot the fighter. He pulled hard around and found the TIE in a long loop. He took a long shot at the fighters side, and it impacted on the shields but there was no damage. It continued along and dropped a flare, sending Sheehan's TIE far out of his control. As he recovered, he realized his shields were now gone completely. He dove hard and came up on the TIE's aft, and triggered a full burst, four turbo lasers and two ion cannons. This ships power compensator whined, but it was well worth it. The ion cannons nailed the ship dead on, taking the shields, of all systems, offline. The other lasers simply finished the job, and the fighter incinerated. Sheehan turned hard again and found two interceptors coming at him from the left. He broke hard across their nose and dropped down, hoping to let them shoot past him. No such luck, as they were both still behind him. One tried to lace him with fire and the other broke off to the right, hoping to come around on Sheehan's nose. Screw this. Sheehan said to himself. He diverted the now useless shield power to his engines and the ship rocketed ahead, he squeezed off bursts at opportune targets, one being the sneaky interceptor that had broken off. Bastard. He thought to himself.  
  
"Angel Lead, this is Angel 4. The Iron Maiden is inbound in 10 seconds!"  
  
"Roger that four, engage enemy fighters!" He said quickly as he dodged another fighter. Just then Sheehan realized something, the fighters were being recalled to the Imminent. They're running! They're freaking running! In his excitement, Sheehan forgot the Iron Maiden was inbound. Damn, I thought we were just that good.  
  
"Angel's, ignore fighters returning to base, stay within 1 klick of the Duplicity." Sheehan said over the comm. Sure enough, the Iron Maiden showed up just as the Imminent jumped out with her escorts. Lucky bastards. Sheehan thought to himself. A small holographic Captain Smith appeared on his display.  
  
"Smithy! We need to talk later. It's about the mission."  
  
"I know. I get the idea. See you on the Duplicity."  
  
"Duplicity control, track that destroyer."  
  
"Rogue 9 tagged it with a tracer, so they're be no problem there, at least for a day or so."  
  
"Nice job, Rogue Nine." Sheehan said into the radio.  
  
"Nice job yourself there Angel Lead, I saw some of those moves. I think we should take up that bet again."  
  
"Tonight then? Rogue Squadron should consider themselves welcome for fresh food on the Independence later. See you around 1900."  
  
"Roger that, Angel Lead." Wedge said. Sheehan brought his fighter around and brought I within the Duplicity's tractor beam. He sat back, and relaxed as the adrenaline rush let go of his hands." 


End file.
